


Апокриф от Люцифера. Холодная война

by Zlo_and_Morack



Series: Апокриф от Люцифера [3]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlo_and_Morack/pseuds/Zlo_and_Morack
Summary: ---1) Руах (араб.) – дух, ангел.





	1. Гнев Божий

_Love and hate are one in all_  
Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me  
You'll see the face who'll say:  
I love you... I'll kill you... 

Я знал, что он клюнет на эту приманку.

Старый заброшенный дом на окраине деревни пользовался дурной славой. Его даже бродяги обходили стороной. Упорные слухи о таинственных смертях, настигавших каждого рискнувшего войти в дом, поддерживались с моей лёгкой руки. Таких резиденций - забытых и разрушенных храмов, нехороших домов, «заколдованных» чащоб – у меня было полно. И в этой деревне тоже был обустроен уголок нечистой силы. Для дел, подобных тому, что я замыслил этой ночью.

Я ждал Габриэля, устроившись на ступеньке дряхлой лестницы, грозившей вот-вот обвалиться.

Брат явился в полночь, как я и просил.

На этот раз он проигнорировал человеческий облик. Воссиял передо мной в своём истинном обличии ангела. Белые полупрозрачные одежды струились по стройному телу, волосы отливали золотом высшей пробы. Только крылья он спрятал. Совершенно напрасно, конечно.

\- Здравствуй, брат, - сказал он, высокомерно и победно улыбаясь. - Мне передали твоё послание... Что ты хотел?

После той записки, что я отправил ему, он, наверняка, упоённо предавался бурным фантазиям о моих желаниях.

Я совершенно бесстыдно улыбнулся ему в ответ, разжигая в нём все его страстные иллюзии. Шагнул навстречу, ласково взял руку.

\- Это наша первая встреча после войны. Личная встреча.

Габи смотрел на меня, и взгляд его туманился. Я видел, как он борется с самим собой, но долго сдерживаемое желание соединиться со мной брало верх. Он молча кивнул, соглашаясь. 

Я дёрнул его на себя, повернул вокруг полуоси как в танце, и заломил руки за спину. Он охнул – не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности. 

\- А помнишь ли ты, светлый ангел, дела свои?

Он рассмеялся, горько и разочарованно, уже понимая, что вовсе не воссоединение со мной ждёт его. Но даже не попытался вырваться.

\- Нет, я не забыл, каким узким и нежным был твой голем внутри. Что ж ты его так редко пользовал, а, Люцифер?

Я сильнее согнул руки брата – казалось, сейчас хрустнут кости. Габриэль дрогнул, но смолчал.

\- А теперь слушай меня, ублюдок. Никакой он не голем. Он – живое существо, такое же, как ты, как я, как люди и ainoo. Более того, Эле – наполовину ainoo. И боль он чувствует не меньше твоего.

Габриэль снова рассмеялся, я чувствовал, как вздрагивает его тело от смеха и, быть может, боли в заломленных руках.

\- Тот, в ком нет Света Создателя, не может быть живым. Неужели у твоей игрушки есть какие-то чувства?

Он говорил это так спокойно, что мне захотелось сделать с ним что-то, что он будет помнить гораздо дольше, чем мой Элесса насилие над ним.

И тогда я стал обращаться.

Кинул Габриэля, как щепку, на пол, покрытый мусором, пылью и крысиным дерьмом. Он неудачно упал, и, кажется, подвернул ногу, кое-как поднялся и обернулся.

Его глаза расширились, а рот брезгливо скривился.

Да, братишка, я знаю, ты не любишь демонов.

\- Рафаэль…

За его спиной разгоралось золотое свечение.

Но это тебе уже не поможет, мой возлюбленный брат. Сейчас я был вдвое больше него, схватил за одежду и поднял к своему лицу, если это вообще можно назвать лицом.

«Я никогда с тобой так не обращался, брат, ты знаешь, - произнёс я мысленно, ибо в этом обличии говорить не мог. – Я никогда не был демоном с тобой. Я не мог позволить тебе страдать, как ты заставлял страдать других, заставлял страдать меня, но сейчас…»

Я швырнул его на стену – прямо раскрывшимися крыльями, и вот на этот раз что-то действительно хрустнуло. Ангел со стоном сполз по стене. Я снова поднял его одной рукой за искалеченное крыло и задрал одежду.

Всё его тело будто током ударило.

\- Что ты… - и фраза оборвалась на беспомощном крике.

Уродливый член демона, утыканный остриями, вошёл в зад Габриэля полностью.

«Ты всё время просил у меня Свет? И я тебе его давал. А теперь узнай Тьму, брат».

Старая обида, давняя затаённая боль вдруг захлестнули меня. Я вспомнил, как Габриэль ломал мои крылья, как насиловал меня, распятого на Мировом Древе, как пытал моего любимого, пустив по кругу, как интриговал, как постоянно ломал мне жизнь…

Я с рычанием насаживал его на свой член, а брат, даже не сопротивляясь, мотался у меня в руках, словно тряпка.

Я схватил его за волосы, пробороздив когтями алые полосы на лбу.

«Ты чувствуешь боль, Габриэль? И Элесса чувствовал её. Потому что он – живой. Я вложил в него часть своего Света, и нет никакой разницы, откуда он взялся, потому что Свет всё равно принадлежит Создателю».

На губах брата пузырилась кровавая пена, но он улыбался, почти счастливо, почти нежно, если бы боль не искажала его лицо.

Мать твою!

Я всегда знал, что ты психопат, Габи, законченный придурок.

Если Михаэль груб и откровенен в своих желаниях, то ты скрытный, болезненно утончённый, грёбанный психопат.

И я любил тебя, брат. Не передать словами, как любил. Пока ты меня не предал.

Я намеренно резко сдёрнул его с члена, как перчатку с руки, окончательно разорвав внутренности. Нижняя часть тела Габриэля была алой от крови, которая стекала на пол, наполняя лужу. Теперь на этом месте будет целебный источник, ангельская кровь обладает такой силой для людей. И к проклятому дому будут стекаться паломники за здоровьем и силой.

Но сейчас ты себе не поможешь, брат, увы. Раны, наносимые ангелом другому ангелу, так быстро не заживляются.

Он согнулся на полу, прижав руки к животу, и его вырвало собственными кишками. Что-то неприятно булькнуло в его горле, но я разобрал слова.

\- Я… люблю… тебя…

И это меня совсем распалило. 

Я не помню, сколько времени избивал его, опомнился, когда почувствовал, что Свет пытается пробиться сквозь завесу непроглядной ночи в моей душе. Я не знаю – был ли это Свет Габриэля, или я всколыхнул даже Создателя, но это остановило меня, и я ужаснулся содеянному.

Габриэль лежал без сознания, превратившись в кусок окровавленного мяса. Теперь ему очень долго восстанавливаться. Очень долго.

Возненавидь меня, брат. 

Мне проще будет отбиваться от твоей ненависти, чем от любви.

Я, как был в облике демона, подхватил безвольное тело на руки и, создав портал на верхние уровни, очутился в обители ангелов. У врат, где прислужником был механизм, позже получивший название «Святой Пётр», но сейчас это был просто безымянный робот. Уриэль совсем недавно сделал его ради забавы, и легенда о том, что у райских врат стоит охранник, однажды распространилась среди людей.

Только вот рая никакого нет. Есть ещё один мир материи, где живут братья, и есть Создатель, к которому сразу отправляются души, сумевшие сохранить в себе положенную им долю Света.

\- И-зы-ди, са-та-на, - проскрипел механизм.

Я стал собой.

\- Сейчас изыду, болван.

Положил тело Габриэля на траву перед вратами – ослепительно изумрудную траву, пахнувшую далёкими воспоминаниями о счастье и покое.

\- Га-би, - робот патетично воздел руки. – Га-би бо-лен.

\- Доложи там, - кинул я ему, стараясь не смотреть на то, во что превратился ангел.

Я ещё потоптался возле него, подавляя в себе жалость и остатки любви.

\- Извини, брат. Но тебе не стоило так поступать с Элессой. Не забывай, кто ты такой, светлый ангел, и кто я такой. И всё будет хорошо.

Но на душе у меня всё равно было муторно.

Вернувшись в свой дворец через портал, я сразу отправился в ванную, где долго смывал с себя братскую кровь.

И размышлял над тем, кто из нас больший психопат.


	2. Визит Габриэля

Библиотека – огромная, сумрачная, заставленная стеллажами с книгами – всегда приводила меня в трепет. Там концентрировалось знание, которое было властью над миром материи, над слабыми умами людей. Библиотека и кабинет, первые готовые помещения в недостроенном ещё дворце Ainoo Daarkha. Стены, в которых началось моё настоящее обучение. И где продолжилась моя жизнь.

Я помню гигантский камин, возведенный скорее для уюта и освещения, чем для получения тепла. Помню удобные кресла перед ним – одно для Рафаэля, второе для меня. Кресла мы часто сдвигали вместе: так было удобнее читать объёмистые рулоны книг, а ещё мне всегда хотелось быть к нему как можно ближе; так близко, насколько это вообще возможно.

В тот вечер мне тоже хотелось сдвинуть кресла. Но от меня несло смертью и кровью; отвратительный душок карателя ещё не сошёл, а я не хотел портить вечер. Это было не запахом, точнее – не только запахом, а ощущением себя. Избавиться от него с помощью только горячей воды и щелока было невозможно. И я сидел на краешке, задумчиво глядя на огонь.

\- Элесса, – тихо спросил Рафаэль, – скажи: тебе тоже кажется, что соглашение между мной, братьями и Создателем – моё поражение?

Я отрицательно покачал головой. Рождённый для войны, выросший на ней, я всей шкурой чувствовал: до мира, настоящего мира, ещё очень и очень долго. Нам запрещено воевать с оружием в руках? Это серьёзное ограничение, но не более. Да, пребывание в инферно больше похоже на отступление в цитадель, последний рубеж обороны, это нельзя назвать победой – но и поражением назвать тоже нельзя.

Рафаэль усмехнулся, прочитав мои мысли, и усмехнулся так, что я понял: у нас действительно есть шанс победить. Не в скором времени, и с другим оружием, но есть.

\- Это всего лишь передышка, Эксайлез, – закончил я вслух. – Не более.

\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь. И хочу, чтобы ты понял ещё одно… – Он заглянул мне в глаза. – Я ainoo, и не могу не обмениваться Светом с братьями. Это необходимость, мой мальчик. Жизненно важная для меня необходимость.

Я замер, сразу поняв, о чём речь. И медленно кивнул. Если нужно – значит нужно.

\- Кто будет приходить?

\- Только Габриэль. И как можно реже. Я знаю, что он сделал с тобой, я помню об этом всегда, и Габриэль тоже запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь свой поступок. Это я обещаю.

Я закусил губу. Возможно, братья Рафаэля считали, что оказывают ему милость - но выглядело это как издёвка. И я вновь пожалел, что я - всего лишь эльмайну. И не могу дать того, что так необходимо моему принцу.

\- Я люблю тебя, мой мальчик, – сказал Рафаэль тихо. – И знаю, кто ты и на что способен.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Рафаэль. Как могу.

«Только могу я очень мало», – добавил я про себя.

\- Не продолжай, Эле.

Я кивнул и вышел из библиотеки, чувствуя себя косноязычным идиотом. Я не собирался самоуничижаться – но мои слова прозвучали именно так. И причинили ему боль. Почему я не всегда могу выражать свои чувства и мысли яркими, понятными образами? Чтобы мы понимали друг друга с полуслова, полувздоха, полувзгляда?

Мысли тяжело ворочались в моей голове. Испытанное средство отвлечься – работа – помогало мало. Да и как оно могло помочь, если я занимался строительством и отделкой дворца? Дворца, ставшего, благодаря моей паранойе, похожим на крепость.

Но даже самая неприступная твердыня раскрывает ворота перед тем, кто приходит в гости. Временами торжественная мрачность дворцовых покоев отступала перед золотистыми отсветами от волос и крыльев Габриэля.

Ангел не скрывал неприязни – ни к инферно, ни к дворцу, ни к его обитателям. Габриэль приходил в гости к Рафаэлю, остальные для него просто не существовали. Хотя мне всегда доставалась кроха его внимания.

\- Привет, котёнок, – бросал он, идя мимо. – Можешь отдыхать. Сегодня Рафаэлю не понадобится грелка в постели.

Тогда я не придавал значения, _каким_ он выходил после этих свиданий. Бледный, с запавшими потемневшеми глазами и искусанными в кровь губами. Списывал это на бурную близость с Рафаэлем.

Я только провожал ангела горящим взглядом. Не было смысла огрызаться на колкости Габриэля, как бы они ни задевали за живое. Да и сам он не ждал ответа от полукровки. В глазах ангела я был практически пустым местом, неизвестно отчего претендующим на любовь его возлюбленного-брата. С точки зрения Габриэля, все мои переживания не стоили и пушинки с его крыльев.

А вот Рафаэлю мои чувства были не безразличны. И я старательно прятал от него боль и ревность, чтобы ему было хоть немного проще и легче. Ощущая, как выплёскивается из ангелов Свет, кусая губы, чтобы не закричать от боли в обожжённых нервах, я знал одно: великолепный, совершенный Габриэль не прав. В сердце Рафаэля есть для меня место.


	3. Прощай, оружие! (330 г. до р.А)

Найти Мировое Древо было несложно. Место, где оно росло, считалось проклятым - вокруг на много переходов тянулась выжженная, омертвелая земля, будто бы окружённая невидимой людям плотной стеной. Само Древо тоже казалось не живым.

Его древесина, прочная и лёгкая, цвета выбеленной солнцем человеческой кости - единственный материал, из которого можно сделать оружие, способное поразить всех, в ком течёт кровь Ainoo Daarkha. Поразить так же легко и быстро, как человека - стальным клинком. Безобидные на вид щепки унесли немало жизней на войне, уносили и сейчас. Формально соблюдая мирный договор, Михаэль руками людей охотился на дэмайну, рискнувших поселиться и жить на Земле.

Лишённый коры ствол и несколько ветвей без единого листочка тянулись к утреннему небу. Большей части кроны не было: ангелы немало потрудились, распиливая Древо на оружие.

Увидев острые шипы, я вздрогнул.

\- Да, - кивнул Рафаэль, проследив за моим взглядом. - На таких я и висел.

\- И оно… зацвело?

\- Когда впитало достаточно Света вместе с моей кровью, - сухо произнёс Рафаэль. Ледяной холод поднялся из глубины души, сжал сердце. Я представил, что ощущал он тогда. И испытал жгучую ненависть к не живой и не мёртвой деревяшке.

\- Как же его уничтожить?

\- Пока этого никто не знает. Но у меня есть одна идея. Дай нож, - Рафаэль, не глядя, протянул руку, и я вложил в его ладонь один из своих клинков. - Когда меня распяли на нём, инферно ещё не было в моей крови. Только Свет. - Он разрезал ладонь, подождал когда выступит побольше крови и вытер ладонь о древесину. Внимательно посмотрел на ствол.

Кровавое пятно темнело и будто проваливалось само в себя. Ветер выдувал из этой странной язвы чёрную пыль.

\- Инферно убивает его, - прошептал я.

\- Да.

\- Но сколько же крови… - я закусил губу.

\- Много, Элесса. Я не могу ходить вокруг него столетиями. Тебе придётся распять меня.

Я замер.

\- Оно впитает мою кровь, а вместе с ней инферно. И погибнет. Мне очень не хочется повторять пытку, Эле, - улыбнулся он мне. - Просто так надо.

Я только прикрыл глаза, стараясь ничем не выдать своего смятения. Рафаэль ободряюще похлопал меня по плечу.

\- А пока нам надо подыскать место, где мы могли бы спокойно отлежаться, и не привлечь лишнего внимания.

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда мы прибыли в Персеполис, ближайший населённый пункт от проклятой равнины. В городе было неспокойно, жители в панике собирали ценные вещи, уезжали с насиженных мест. Кричали мулы, гортанно переругивались возницы. Здесь стояла жара даже в зимние месяцы, и раскалённый воздух приводил людей в отчаянное неистовство.

Несмотря на царящий хаос, Персеполис всё равно казался величественным и прекрасным. Но мы знали – через несколько дней от него останутся лишь руины и пепел.

Судьба человеческого города нас мало волновала. Сколько их уже таких было и ещё будет, сожжённых и разорённых, на чьём пепелище вырастали новые города.

А то, что решили уничтожить мы, отравляло нам жизнь многие века.

Рафаэль опустился на каменные ступени возле одного из домов.

\- Ну и пекло. Хуже, чем в аду. Может, снимем комнату в постоялом дворе?

Я скептически посмотрел на него.

\- Александр в двух переходах отсюда, и паника окрепнет, когда люди поймут, что Дарий проиграл. А тебе будет нужен отдых.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? Перенести наш замок? Снять усадьбу в Персеполисе? Наверное, сейчас много брошенных…

Я покачал головой:

\- Нет. Ни усадьба, ни замок. Я бы предпочёл Ападану. Там лучше условия и есть гарнизон.

\- И дворец, достойный принца, - улыбнулся Рафаэль.

\- И это тоже, - серьёзно кивнул я.

Подкупить дворцовых слуг оказалось проще, чем я ожидал. Золото открыло нам дорогу во дворец «царя царей», в его сердце - огромный сад, где были собраны растения со всего света. Оттуда мы и взмыли в небо на следующий день, пытаясь не думать о том, что нам предстоит, что надо сделать, даже если не хочется.

Надо.

Плохое слово. Оно превращает в ничто наши желания и устремления. Заставляет приносить чувства в жертву сухим расчётам. Конечно, всегда есть выбор между необходимым и желаемым. Но - желаниями живут только животные. У тех, кто живёт разумом, есть слово «надо».

Я достал чехол с ножами. Выбрал шестерку длинных стилетов, способных удержать на себе тело. Рафаэль прижался спиной к стволу, вздрогнул - похоже, Древо уже начало впитывать его Свет. 

А нужно, чтобы древесину пропитало инферно.

И я быстро вогнал стилеты в плоть тёмного ангела. Все шесть. Один за другим.

Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза и ощущали причиняемую боль. И физическую, и душевную.

Немало решимости нужно, чтобы позволить распять себя вновь. Не меньше её требуется, чтобы причинить боль тому, кого любишь больше жизни. Чтобы, оставаясь рядом, видеть, как он страдает и борется. Наблюдать, как вытекают из него силы вместе с кровью. Как он теряет сознание. И не отворачиваться малодушно. Чтобы успеть помочь, снять с добровольного эшафота.

Изредка я позволял себе бросить взгляд на Древо. Оно не менялось очень долго, так долго, что меня стала охватывать паника.

Что, если у Рафаэля не хватит сил?

Что, если я не успею снять его?

Что, если?..

«Спокойно, Элесса, - сказал я себе. - Он сможет это выдержать. Его уже распинали на Древе, помнишь? И тогда рядом с ним не было друга, готового помочь».

Взяв себя в руки, я продолжал ждать.

Солнце начало клониться к закату, когда Древо затрещало и покрылось чёрными прожилками. Его словно окутал дым: мелкая пыль, в которую рассыпалась умирающая древесина, не желала оседать. Потом на землю с грохотом упал кусок ствола с громадной веткой. Изнутри осколок был чёрным, дерево таяло, будто кислотой обугленное.

Древо расселось. Пыль взметнулась в воздух, хлынула из трещин потоком. Ствол угрожающе затрещал.

Быстро и осторожно сняв бессознательного Рафаэля с остатков Древа, я уложил его на песок. Рассёк вену на руке, напоил моего принца кровью и стал ждать, когда он придёт в себя. Глядя на осунувшееся, лишенное мерцания Света лицо, на раны в корках запекшейся крови, я дал себе клятву. Никогда не поднимать руку на Рафаэля. Не делать ему больно. Даже если он сам попросит об этом. Даже если в этом возникнет необходимость. Такая вот, как сейчас.

Древо покосилось и рухнуло, подняв тучи песка, смешанного с чёрной пылью.

\- Как оно, Эле? - прошептал Рафаэль, открыв глаза. - Ещё стоит?

\- Уже нет. Инферно разрушило его.

\- Не инферно, а мы с тобой, - поправил он. - Сколько я там провисел?

\- Почти весь день. - Я с тревогой вгляделся в ангела. - Как ты?

Тяжёлый вздох.

\- Хорошо. Но летать пока не могу. Как и предполагалось.

Я кивнул и выпустил крылья. Навис над Рафаэлем, пристегнул его ремнями. Ощутил на себе горячее дыхание. И взмыл в стремительно темнеющее небо.

Снова в Ападане мы оказались глубокой ночью. Слуги отработали полученное накануне золото: в сердце Кух-и-Рахмата нас ждала убранная коврами поляна, годное для посадки ровное место было щедро освещено факелами. Отстегнув спящего уже Рафаэля, я уложил его на подушки, напился прохладной воды, упал рядом и погрузился в глубокий сон. До следующего дня.

Открыв глаза, я увидел высокое лазурное небо, похожее на купол. Необъятное, раскинувшееся от моря до моря, накрывающее всё населенное людьми пространство. Вспомнил, где нахожусь, и что было вчера. И, не ощутив Рафаэля возле себя, вскочил, испуганно озираясь.

Царящую в садах тишину разорвал негромкий смех.

\- Какой же ты соня, Эле, - Рафаэль, устроив лежбище из вороха подушек, раскинулся на нем в бесстыдной позе и курил заправленный опиумом кальян. Шрамы от моих ножей побледнели, ангел выглядел почти здоровым, но был ещё слаб, чтобы отправляться назад. - Хочешь валяться тут весь день, до вечера?

Я подобрался к нему, лёг рядом, вдыхая аромат его тела.

\- Если вот так, то могу и дольше. Это место похоже на рай.

\- Нет, мой мальчик. Это не Гайа.

\- Там красивее, чем здесь?

Рафаэль усмехнулся:

\- Намного. Этот сад – убогая клумба по сравнению с ним. В Гайа трава изумрудна, а небо такое голубое, что… – он вздохнул и снова взялся за мундштук. В голосе моего принца звучала тоска, такая же всеобъемлющая, как купол небес над нами.

Я смотрел на окружающие нас ухоженные деревья. На зеленую траву, пружинящую под ногами. Мне известно, что в Кух-и-Рамат собраны растения отовсюду, из всех стран, где прошла персидская армия – свидетельства покорённости, как флажок на карте: «мы были там». И это великолепие Рафаэль обзывает «клумбой»?

\- Да, дорогой, – он улыбается, расслышав мои мысли. – Мерзкой убогой клумбой. Памятник человеческому тщеславию. А Гайа… он просто другой.

\- Тоскуешь по нему?

\- Я тоскую по прошлому. По дням, которых уже не вернуть. По себе самому… – Рафаэль снова затянулся.

\- По ушедшей любви? - не удержался я. Рафаэль сжал мои короткие волосы:

\- Ревнуешь, дурачок?

\- Нет.

\- И правильно. Никогда не ревнуй к прошлому. Настоящее куда важнее…

Я понял это по-своему и потянулся к его губам. Целовал жадно, пил дыхание, сладкое и дурманящее, ласкал его тело своим… 

Тревога и напряжение, мгновенно разлившиеся в воздухе, заставили меня вскинуться.

\- В чем дело, Эле? - усмехнулся Рафаэль. – Захотелось подраться?

Ему известен мой ответ, и можно не тратить слова, а вновь целоваться страстно, чувствовать на себе его тяжесть, силу его рук, подчиняться его властности.

\- Мой райский гурий, – шептал Рафаэль, лаская меня. И на какое-то время мы действительно оказались в настоящем раю, созданном нами только для себя, без всякой магии. Хотелось, чтобы наслаждение было бесконечным – но нас прервали в самый неподходящий момент.

Несколько пар сильных рук отодрали нас друг от друга. Меня заставили распрямиться и встать на ноги, связали запястья кожаными ремнями, проклепанными железом. Я увидел, как то же самое делают с Рафаэлем, и начал рваться из пут, но услышал безмолвный приказ: «Не надо, Эле. Сдаемся». И замер.

\- Вот… вот они, – человек, еще недавно бравший у меня золото, указывал на нас дрожащей рукой. Вонь от его страха пропитала воздух. - Джинны… ифриты… Летают в ночи…

\- Джинны, говоришь? – усмехнулся рослый воин. Глазами и волосами он тоже похож на демона, какими их понимают персы. Александр подошёл к моему принцу, окинул его внимательным взглядом.

Солдаты, что накинули путы на Рафаэля, потуже затянули ремни на тот случай, если «джинн» решит броситься на их командира.

\- Что смотришь, мальчишка? – рассмеялся Эксайлез. – Хочешь почувствовать это в себе?

Македонец отшатнулся:

\- Уведите от меня этого… шайтана!

Я вижу, как он брезгливо одернул тунику. Похоже, туда попало то, что должно было достаться мне.

\- И этого, – Александр посмотрел на меня неприязненно. – Этого уведите тоже. В цепи их, растянуть на стене. Но пока не трогать. Я сам займусь ими.

Заниматься нами македонец пришёл глубокой ночью. Когда захваченный, полуразграбленный, изнасилованный дворец затаился в ожидании кошмарного утра, достойного продолжения вчерашнего дня.

Александр был спокоен и уверен в себе. Он тут новый хозяин, и все покорно его силе. Железные оковы и жажда наверняка истощили «демонов». При неверном свете факела волосы македонца казались золотыми, а лицо – прекрасным. Совсем как у Габриэля.

\- Не буду представляться, – сказал Александр. – Вы и так меня знаете, демоны. Но я не верю в демонов. - Он подошёл ко мне, провёл рукой по торсу – от ключиц до паха, исследуя меня пальцами. Я сжал челюсти. Делать вид, что я ещё скован, было невыносимо. Мышцы напряглись сами собой, обрывки цепей зазвенели, когда я сграбастал Александра в охапку, перекрыли его шепот: «Демоны...».

Взгляд Рафаэля плотно вбил дверь в стену, отрезав последний шанс на спасение. Александр закричал, и я стал пить его страх, набирая силы. Потом швырнул еду Рафаэлю, который давно высвободился из оков, и только изображал пленника.

\- Хороший мальчик, – прошептал Эксайлез, стиснув в объятиях трепещущего македонца. – Только я не твой Буцефал, меня просто так не объездить...

Я подошёл к ним, сжал дрожащие под туникой ягодицы:

\- Зачем ты пришел сюда, Александр?

«Демоны, – бормотал он, задыхаясь от ужаса, – демоны… демоны…»

Я питался его иррациональным страхом, страхом, который не зависит ни от мужества, ни от опыта прожитых лет, ни от количества совершённых подвигов. Мне, эмпиру, трудно остановиться, когда еда сама идет в рот, но я не хотел лишать Александра воли полностью. Успокоив парня, я повторил вопрос.

\- Я хотел вас… вас обоих…

Рафаэль рассмеялся:

\- Обоих? Хорошо. Чур, я первый!

И Александр закричал. Только уже не от страха.

Под утро, когда небо на востоке заалело, мы оставили его одного. Уставший от любовных утех парень крепко спал на охапке соломы, с довольной улыбкой на опухших губах. 

\- Эле, поторопись.

Я вздохнул и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. 

\- Теперь ты можешь сказать, что нам понадобилось от него? Не в сексе ведь дело?

Рафаэль только хмыкнул. По его улыбке я понял, что ничего доброго эта затея не несла.

\- Хотел проверить племянника. На вшивость, - он снова улыбнулся.

Так я и предполагал.

\- Ну и как он тебе?

\- В сексе хорош так же, как отец. Но вот демоническое начало в нём подавлено. Он человек и реагирует как человек.

Я пожал плечами.

\- Возможно, ангелам Света невыгодно получить такого сильного дэмайну среди людей: не очень-то он и светлый, несмотря на гены. Да и будучи человеком, на несколько голов выше прочих. - Помолчав, я спросил. – Из-за него мы решили расправиться с Древом именно сейчас? Ты предвидел встречу?

Рафаэль кивнул.

\- Просто так удачно сложились вероятностные линии, Эле. Этот человек с кровью Габриэля завоюет столько, что многим тёмным демонам на Земле не будет покоя. Пусть уж лучше его оружие будет направлено против людей, а не против нас. 

\- Не он первый, не он последний, - заметил я, шагая в портал, открытый Рафаэлем.

Мой принц нырнул следом, ничего не ответив.


	4. Подношение волхвов (1 г. от р.А.)

В хлеву было темно, остро пахло животными и прелым сеном. Возле грубо сколоченных яслей, скорчившись, сидела молодая женщина. Она так устала, что не замечала ни запахов, ни хныканья новорожденного сына, лежащего в яслях, ни нудного ворчания мужа. Положив голову на край яслей, она дремала, иногда вздрагивала, обводила хлев мутным взглядом, и снова проваливалась в дрёму. На этот раз сон был без видений, чему Мария была втайне рада.

После того, как Посланник явился ей, Мария перестала нормально спать – Посланник не оставлял её и во сне. Она покорно слушала советы в видениях и делала всё, как велит он. Когда же она пробуждалась, то не чувствовала себя отдохнувшей. А во время беременности женщина вообще старалась спать пореже - нерождённый младенец пытался с ней говорить, что пугало Марию сильнее, чем приход Посланника.

\- И почему тебе вздумалось идти на эту проклятую перепись именно сейчас? – тихо ругался Иосиф, пытаясь зажечь отсыревшую лучину. – Почему ты не слушаешь мужа своего, Мария? И почему я, старый осёл, слушаю тебя? Теперь вот сидим в хлеву, как бродяги, все приличные гостиницы забиты... Почему нам нельзя было остаться в том доме, где ты родила? 

Лучина наконец загорелась, но света от неё было немного. Иосиф поднёс свет к яслям, заглядывая туда, и Мария открыла глаза, вздрогнула, села, выпрямившись. Её осанка и движения выдавали в ней благородную особу, которая не привыкла ночевать в хлевах.

\- Если твой сын так важен, зачем было пускаться в опасное путешествие? – спросил Иосиф, разглядывая младенца и, видимо, пытаясь увидеть в нём что-то необычное.

\- Он мне сказал, - ответила Мария. Поправила платок, забрала лучину у мужа, и сама склонилась над яслями. На вид ребёнок был совершенно здоров – крепкий, пожалуй, крепче прочих детей. Сейчас мальчик мирно спал.

\- Он… - мужчина тоскливо вздохнул. – Тот, кто навещает тебя во снах?

\- Посланник.

Кряхтя, Иосиф уселся на длинное полено, которое затащил с улицы.

\- Я верю тебе, Мария. Не знаю, отчего, но верю каждому твоему слову. Возможно, я и правда старый осёл… Старый рогатый осёл, - повторил после молчания Иосиф.

Мария, всё ещё склонённая над колыбелью, повернула к нему лицо и так зыркнула, что мужчине захотелось оказаться подальше отсюда. Она снова отвернулась и произнесла таким ледяным тоном, что перспектива оказаться подальше показалась Иосифу слишком ненадёжной:

\- Рогатых ослов не бывает. И разве тебе не была предсказана судьба твоя, муж? Почему бы тебе не довериться воле Божьей, а не терзать себя глупыми сомнениями и ревностью? Я твоя жена только по закону, и если ты устал от своего предназначения, то можешь отправляться куда угодно, я справлюсь…

В хлипкие двери хлева тихо стукнули, и оба супруга замерли, настороженно переглянулись. Мария вытащила младенца из яслей, прижала к груди.

\- Не пустите ли на постой, люди добрые? – спросил хриплый голос, коверкая слова, что выдавало в говорившем чужеземца.

Дверь отворилась, и в хлев заглянул мужчина. Был он одет в чёрный бурнус, словно персиянин. Его тонкие губы расплылись в любезной улыбке, но холодные бесцветные глаза выдавали в нём убийцу. За его спиной маячили ещё две тени.

Через мгновение в хлеву стало тесно. Трое чужеземцев вошли сюда. Заметив Марию, поклонились.

\- Мир тебе, добрая женщина. Тебе и твоему ребёнку.

Мария сдержанно поклонилась в ответ.

\- И вам мир, коли пришли вы с добрыми намерениями.

Говоривший снял с себя суму и вытащил оттуда пелены из чистого льна. С поклоном отдал их Марии, положив пелены к ногам. 

\- Вижу, твой ребёнок завёрнут в плащ, не лучше ли спеленать?

Женщина кивнула, чувствуя, как где-то в середине груди зарождается волна холода, и страх поднимается к горлу. Иосиф стоял рядом, и его кулаки беспомощно сжимались. Он жалел, что оставил нож в сумке, которую бросил в стороне.

Чужеземец обратился к своим спутникам.

\- Есть у нас ещё дары для младенчика. Охозат, Фикол.

Двое крепких парней выступили вперёд и положили к ногам Марии ладан и смирну, заставив женщину вздрогнуть. Она резко выдохнула, и страх вдруг растворился, сознание приобрело странную ясность.

\- Это дары не для новорожденного, это дары для покойника, - сказала она твёрдо. – Может, скажете, что вам от нас надо?

Чужеземец вновь расплылся в сластолюбивой улыбке.

\- Ты знаешь, женщина. Знаешь, что твой сын не нужен вашему народу. Рано или поздно его убьют.

\- С каких это пор чужеземцы знают, что нужно нашему народу? – подал голос Иосиф. – И смеют указывать при этом? Наёмники должны знать своё место.

Улыбка сошла с лица дарителя.

\- Ты дерзок, старик. Дерзок, но бессилен. Даже твоя жена изменяет тебе и обманывает, рассказывая сказки об Избранном. Нет Избранного, кроме того, кто сейчас восседает на престоле.

Мария вдруг ощутила спиной жар – мягкий, необжигающий, он грел не столько тело, сколько её измученную страхами и сомнениями душу.

\- Посланник… - прошептала она, глядя, как отражается сияние во враз остекленевших глазах наёмника. Рот того широко открылся, словно у безумца. Его спутники, застывшие столбом, встрепенулись и повалились на колени, уткнулись лбами в земляной пол.

Хлев осветился до самой мелкой щелочки, и в пространстве возникла высокая фигура, принявшая вид молодого мужчины, чьи волосы, казалось, были сделаны из нитей золота высшей пробы. Одет он был в белоснежную хламиду из лёгкой струящейся ткани, которая была незнакома людям. Такой же плащ, но небесного цвета, под стать глазам Посланника, свисал с его плеч.

\- Джинн... – прохрипел старший наёмник, вжимаясь в пол.

Посланник молча оттолкнул ногой лежащего ничком чужеземца, поднял его сумку и бесцеремонно вывернул наизнанку – посыпались золотые монеты. Он поднял одну монету и сунул её под нос оторопевшему наёмнику.

\- Вот что полагается дарить царям, - сказал Посланник негромко, но так, что у всех присутствующих глухо заколотились сердца. – Золото. Или ты забыл о такой мелочи, Ахимелех?

Он отвернулся и подошёл к Марии, опустился перед ней на колени и положил монету в ручку ребёнку, мальчик крепко зажал её в кулачке.

\- Ей поклоняются сами джинны! - воскликнул тот, кого называли Охозат. – Воистину эта женщина избранна!

\- Это не джинн, болван, это руах (1), - прошипел Ахимелех, толкнув напарника локтём в бок, и снова стукнулся головой об пол.

Мария, замерев, взирала сверху–вниз на преклонённого Посланника. Тот взял ладан и положил его на мальчика.

\- Ладан подношение Богу, Мария. А смирна… - он вздохнул, поднял на неё лицо, его брови были нахмурены, а губы плотно сжаты, и ей вновь стало страшно. – Смирна тому, кому предназначено умереть. Тут они правы. 

\- Это же будет не сейчас? – спросила она онемевшими губами.

Посланник улыбнулся ей тепло и успокаивающе.

\- Не сейчас, Мария. Так что, дорожи временем, которое тебе предстоит провести с сыном. А ты, - он перевёл взгляд на Иосифа. – Сделаешь всё, чтобы защитить эту женщину и её ребёнка. Веру свою, как и нож свой, не оставляй больше где попало.

Судорожно сглотнув, Иосиф кивнул.

Посланник поднялся с колен и вновь обратился к валяющимся на земле наёмникам.

\- Встаньте, - произнёс он всё также негромко.

Мужчины вытянулись перед ним, как солдаты перед командиром.

\- Вы пришли поклониться _истинному_ царю, - сказал ангел. – Принесли дары свои, так что, нет никакой нужды наказывать вас.

\- Нет никакой нужды, уважаемый джи… руах! – часто закивал головой бледный Ахимелех. – Мы признаём истинного царя, недаром нас сюда привела звезда!

Ангел поморщился.

\- Уходите отсюда как можно дальше, ибо ваш хозяин приказал убить вас после того, как вы сделаете своё дело.

Наёмники переглянулись. Затем, постоянно кланяясь, попятились и вышли вон.

Мария и Иосиф с благоговением смотрели на Посланника. Иосиф не верил, что это происходит с ним, женщина же была преисполнена благодарности. Ангел устало вздохнул.

\- Покорми мальчика, Мария, он голоден.

И Посланник исчез, словно его тут и не было. Правда, в хлеву стало посветлее.

В то же время от стены отделилась незаметная тень – ибо там, где есть свет, всегда найдётся тень – и скользнула в щель в стене.

Я был захвачен разыгравшейся драмой и мысленно аплодировал брату. Это действо со временем обещало стать грандиозным – таким, что всему миру придётся играть в этом театре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> 1) Руах (араб.) – дух, ангел.


	5. Мальчик с магрибским ковриком (12 г. от р.А.)

Чем больше тебе дано – тем строже с тебя спрашивают. Спросите вундеркинда, доволен ли он, что игра природы и случая наградила его набором уникальных генов, позволяющих решать сложнейшие задачи, рисовать картины или сочинять симфонии. Спросите – и узнаете, как сильно он завидует обычным, «бесталанным», детям. Ведь они понятия не имеют, каково это – тренировать мозг и тело, ломать их в угоду далёкой и сомнительной перспективе. Успех может проплыть мимо, а детство уже не вернёшь…

С эльмайну всё во сто крат сложнее, чем с людьми. Детство – пора беззаботности и безответственности. И тот, кто может усилием воли крушить скалы и отнимать жизнь, не имеет права на беспечность, даже в самом нежном возрасте.

Мне было проще. Родившись взрослым, я избежал мучительного превращения из ребёнка в подростка, гормонального бума и ломки мышления. С меня всегда спрашивали, как со зрелой, самостоятельной личности, не делая скидок на возраст и недостаток опыта. Если я и был какое-то время ребёнком, то лишь эмоционально. Рафаэль сделал всё, чтобы я как можно быстрее лишился опасных для жизни «розовых очков».

Иное дело – Айше. Он появился на свет, как появляются миллионы, миллиарды обычных человеческих детей. Бездумным куском орущей плоти, живущей только на впечатанных в подкорку инстинктах. И если человеческим детёнышам хватает этих несложных программ, то эльмайну – нет.

В первое время окружающим здорово доставалось от Айше. Спонтанные возгорания, потопы, летающие предметы… Это считали проявлениями нечистой силы, преследовали везде и всюду. Его семья часто переезжала из города в город, неуклюже пытаясь утаить способности мальчика. Но детское желание быть первым, быть лидером, обращало эти усилия в прах.

Однажды Айше играл со сверстниками, лепя из глины фигурки птиц и животных. У одних это выходило лучше, у других – хуже, но каждый хвалил себя и каждый выставлял себя лучшим. И маленький эльмайну, чтобы не ударить лицом в грязь, заявил детворе:

\- А я тем фигуркам, которые сделал, двигаться прикажу!

И в подтверждение своих слов тут же оживил двух птиц, которые принялись летать, и петь, и есть из его рук – так, словно вылупились из птенца, а не были слеплены неловкими детскими руками. Естественно, он вышел победителем. Ни один смертный человек не может превзойти эльмайну… так же, как эльмайну не может превзойти ангела.

Сверстники Айше, его приятели по играм, разошлись по домам, и рассказали о чуде родителям. И те, как все разумные добрые люди, желающие своим близким только добра, запретили детям играть с ним. С Айше-чародеем. С Айше-чужаком. Единственным ребёнком в семье. Это сейчас выглядит нормой, а тогда было дикостью, редкостью, странностью. И все косились на семью, где отец ребёнка выглядел, как его дед, а мать была молода и красива. И шептали по углам: «все они – чародейники… или Те, Что Были Раньше…»

И с каждой такой выходкой Айше – что с воробьями, что с тканями у мастера-красильщика, которого, будто в насмешку, звали Салем – крохотная семья, собрав вещички, переезжала так далеко, как только могла. Чтобы дурная слава не догнала их и не помешала устроиться на новом месте.

Но самое «интересное» началось, когда мальчишке стукнуло двенадцать. Мерзкий возраст – метаморфоз, гормональный взрыв, перестройка организма, ломка голоса и образа мышления. Таким эльмайну пошёл в школу. Говорят, было это в Ершлаиме – но стоит ли верить всему, что говорят? Я не знаю, что сейчас на месте того города, мегаполис или джунгли, но тогда звался он Ападеш, и сходились в нём торговые пути с четырёх сторон света, и, как во всяком торговом городе, была там иудейская община. Местные старейшины, увидев, что мальчик в возрасте, приказали отдать его учиться. Мария и Иосиф не посмели отказать, хоть и знали, чем это может кончиться – у первого наставника, пытавшегося обучить грамоте упрямого, заносчивого эльмайну, отсохла рука. Та, которой учитель пытался вколотить в него бессловесное послушание.

Нечто подобное случилось и в Ападеше. Только на сей раз Айше не ограничился рукой – возмущённый дерзостью новичка преподаватель умер на глазах у всех. Сразу после того, как ударил его линейкой.  
Мальчишка выбежал из школы и помчался, куда глаза глядят. В редкие заросли на окраине, форпост настоящих джунглей. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги – и споткнулся об меня.

Я тоже был в бегах после очередного «взбрыка». Закрылся от Рафаэля так тщательно, как только смог. Изображал бродячего даоса или кого-то в этом роде – восточные религии на удивление терпимы в формах выражения веры. Я сидел у дороги, как суфий, вытянув ноги. Ощущал близость большого города и не хотел появляться там усталым и вымотанным.

Айше споткнулся об мою ногу и упал. Заковыристо выругался, путая несколько языков.

\- Сильно ушибся, юноша? - я вгляделся в незнакомого ещё мальчишку, отметил его непонятное сходство и с Рафаэлем, и с Габриэлем одновременно.

\- Нет, - он сел рядом, хрипло спросил: - Кто ты, бродяга?

\- Я тот, кто идёт по пути просветления, как бы извилист он не был. А кто ты?

\- Ученик в… в школе.

\- И чему тебя там учат?

\- Не тому, что надо, - вздохнул Айше. - Просветлённый, ты веришь, что человек может обладать божественной силой?

\- Если может, то он не совсем человек.

Он удивлённо посмотрел на меня.

\- И учить его нужно не так, как человека.

\- А как?

Я улыбнулся:

\- Прежде всего, следует обучить его держать под контролем силу, данную свыше.

Мальчишка тяжело вздохнул:

\- А если этого не сделать?

\- Он может совершить то, о чём будет долго жалеть.

Айше залился краской:

\- Я не хотел… не знал, что так будет… просто… выразил своё желание….

Я поднял его лицо за подбородок, заглянул в глаза. Тёмный малахит с проблесками травяной зелени… Не нужно было рождаться телепатом, чтобы прочесть его мысли. И уловить буйство гормонов.

\- Ты убил недавно.

\- Я не хочу больше… делать это снова…

\- Тут многое зависит от тебя…

Я скользнул глубже в сознание. И уловил чужую волю и чужую силу, вкус которых был мне отлично знаком.

Габриэль.

Эльмайну, за которым надзирает Габриэль, вот кем был этот мальчишка. Неужели ангел не научил его простому самоконтролю?

\- …от твоего контроля над собой, – я улыбнулся так соблазнительно, как только мог. Мне хотелось насолить ангелу Света. 

\- А я… – он судорожно сглотнул и облизал губы. – Я умею?…

\- Контролировать себя? Сейчас проверим… – я провёл рукой по тёмным волосам, и мальчишка заёрзал на месте. Он был готов сорваться с места и убежать, но я крепко держал его за локоть.

Я сжал его волосы на затылке, и Айше всхлипнул, уткнулся лицом в мою шею, почти упал на меня, прижавшись дрожащим телом. Забравшись под тунику, я коснулся пальцами окрепшего члена. Прошептал в ухо, через пахнущие пылью волосы:

\- Тебе это нужно?

То, что Габриэль внушал Айше, вилось на самой поверхности его сознания. Мальчишка хватался за мудрые изречения ангела, как за спасительную соломинку – но что могло вразумить ангела, не годилось для эльмайну.

\- Нет.

\- Громче.

\- Ты словно брат мне… Ты знаешь, что на самом деле мне нужно.

\- Скорее уж соплеменник.

Я стал ласкать его нежно и трепетно – младшего брата, до этой минуты неизвестного, но уже близкого. Джунгли укрыли нас от случайных глаз – двух полукровок, двух обезумевших от зова плоти эльмайну, двух недоделанных частей сложной, неподвластной нашим умам головоломки. А он дрожал под моими пальцами, стонал и извивался. Пока не взорвался скопленным в себе напряжением. 

\- Легче? - улыбнулся я ему. Мальчишка кивнул. - Хорошо. Учись сдерживаться. Быть хозяином своему телу и своим желаниям. 

Айше понуро кивнул:

\- А как с другими желаниями? Я учусь выражать их словами.

\- Зачем?

\- Мне сказали – это тренировка.

\- Кто? Габриэль? – я увидел, что это имя для него пустой звук, и послал ему образ золотоволосого голубоглазого ангела. Айше чуть заметно вздрогнул, узнав его.

Позже я узнал – вернувшись домой, мальчишка рассказал матери, что случилось в школе. Отец уже знал, в чём дело. Начался очередной спор. Иосиф боялся, что родственники наставника, клан сильный и многочисленный, убьют сына из мести. Мария умоляла его положится на волю божью, на то, что она сохранит его от всякого зла. Но муж был непреклонен, и запретил Айше показываться на улице.

А через пару дней меня нашёл Габриэль. Он был так вежлив, что мне сделалось не по себе. В его глазах я был существом второго сорта, мальчиком для постельных утех и мелких поручений, мыслящим недоразумением. Оскорбления из уст ангела для меня были привычней учтивых слов. Но в тот раз мы очень мило побеседовали – светлый ангел и сумеречный эльмайну.

\- Никто не поймёт его лучше тебя, – сказал Габриэль. – Айше должен стать Благой Вестью, Спасителем человечества, а не убийцей. Убийца и Зверь уже есть.

Я вскинул на него глаза. Не удержался таки от шпильки!

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Обучи его. Он плохо владеет отпущенной ему силой. И причиняет зло тем, кого должен спасать.

Я внимательно смотрел на Габриэля, сожалея, что не могу прочесть его мысли, будто книгу. По идее, он должен был сделать всё, чтобы пути двух эльмайну не пересекались больше, чтобы наше знакомство ограничилось случайной встречей возле города Ападеш. Но кто я такой, чтобы знать все обстоятельства разветвлённых ангельских планов?

\- А ты, Габриэль? – спросил я прямо. – Разве ты плохой наставник?

\- Нет, – ангел криво улыбнулся. – Но никто не поймёт одного эльмайну лучше другого эльмайну.

\- И ты не боишься, что я его переманю на свою сторону? Так или иначе?

Габриэль закусил губу.

\- Во всяком деле есть свой риск, – заметил он. – Я знаю, на что иду.

Я хмуро кивнул. Мне не хотелось быть инструментом в руках светлого ангела, но Айше со своей неуправляемой силой был опасен. И я согласился натаскать мальчишку так, как когда-то натаскивал меня Рафаэль. Потому что эльмайну не могут управлять собой на уровне инстинкта, нам требуется и кнут, и пряник… и неизвестно, чего потребуется больше.

Я обучил Айше, как сумел. И самой лучшей наградой мне стало знание, что за остаток своей короткой жизни он не расходовал свою силу без пользы. И совершенно точно – он больше никого не убивал, даже при необходимости. Но это точно не моя заслуга.


	6. Шимон (~ 64 г. от р.А.)

Отложив в сторону перо, Рафаэль пробежался глазами по написанному, засыпал лист тонко измельченным песком и закрыл походный кабинет. День выдался тяжёлый и суетливый. В город заявился некий Шимон по прозвищу Петрус, то есть «камень», засел среди рыбоедов, и те, как мухой ужаленные, стали кричать на всех углах, что мой принц выдаёт себя за Распятого. Это была мелочь, после которой трудности стали расти как снежный ком. Пётр заявил, что Рафаэль - которого тут знали как Шимона-Мага - вовсе никакой не маг (что было правдой), что все чудеса от Создателя (святая истина) и что никто из людей не способен сотворить истинное чудо (опять же правда). Следовательно, как изрёк Пётр собранию патрициев, Шимон-Маг - мошенник и проходимец, и нужно поискать, нет ли за ним каких других незаконных дел. Вот, говорят, он в Тире храмовую девку похитил и водит с собой, заставляя носить мужское платье…

Сенатор Марцелл, рассказывая это, хохотал до слёз.

\- Вы только представьте, - говорил он нам с Рафаэлем, - напыщенного плебея, вообразившего себя равным нам. Возможно, этот Айше выделял его из прочих, но манерам обучить забыл, а самого Петра мелочи вроде чистой тоги не волнуют…

\- Возможно, он дал обет, - Рафаэль задумчиво прихлёбывал вино.

\- Не мыться, не стричься, не одеваться прилично? - патриций фыркнул недоверчиво. - Даже когда идёшь в собрание?

\- Дух выше материи, - заметил я. - Не заботиться о себе - самый простой способ показать это всем.

\- От него несло, как… как от козла, - Марцелл раздражённо грохнул кубком об стол, виночерпий подскочил было подлить вина, но сенатор отослал его движением руки. Мальчишка замер у двери. - Волосы спутаны, в бороде остатки еды… Это непочтение. И он не сказал ни слова про обет. Мы поняли бы это, мы благородные воины, и сами не раз обещали разное во славу богов или во исполнение задуманного.

\- Значит, это не обет, - Рафаэль поставил свой кубок рядом с кубком сенатора. - О чём он еще говорил? Кроме того, что я везде хожу с девкой? - мой принц криво усмехнулся. Марцелл невольно посмотрел на меня.

Не знаю, насколько слепым надо быть, чтобы перепутать меня с девушкой. Ложь Петра была шита белыми нитками.

\- Ещё он говорил, что ты смущаешь народ своими проповедями.

\- Эле, я проповедую?

Я покачал головой: нет.

\- У меня есть школа философиков, созданная с любезного разрешения сената и под вашим, уважаемый Марцелл, патронажем. Туда приходят слушать разумные суждения об устройстве Вселенной, о богах и духах, и делают это по своему выбору, а не по принуждению, - Рафаэль усмехнулся. - Уж если кто и проповедует, так это Пётр и его люди.

\- В рыбоедов будто тёмные духи вселились, - вздохнул Марцелл. - А была самая тихая община…

\- В тихих омутах всегда водятся демоны, - произнёс я, глядя ему в глаза. - Просто их не видно до поры.

\- В чём он ещё обвинял меня? - спросил Рафаэль. Патриций закатил глаза, показывая, что большей глупости он, пожалуй, не слышал:

\- Что ты проповедуешь ложного бога, что сам выдаешь себя за бога, что хочешь с помощью магии прибрать Рим к рукам…

Вот это уже было серьёзно. Фактически Пётр обвинял моего принца в попытке захватить власть. На всё остальное сенаторы могли бы наплевать, не впервой тут бузят проповедники, но вот посягательство на власть… Совсем другое дело.

\- А ты как думаешь, Марцелл? - Рафаэль взял финик, надкусил его и задумчиво стал вертеть в пальцах. - Могу я быть богом?

Я замер, сенатор - тоже, серьёзно задумавшись над этим вопросом.

\- Можешь, - наконец сказал он. - Иногда я думаю, что вы оба - боги. Не знаю, для чего вам нужно притворяться людьми… но я горд тем, что принимаю вас у себя.

Рафаэль тряхнул головой, и черные шелковистые волосы рассыпались по плечам.

\- Бог один, Марцелл, - проговорил он, глядя в глаза сенатору. - И это не я, не Эле и уж тем более не Пётр с его пророком.

Я весь подобрался, чувствуя, на какую зыбкую почву ступила беседа. Еще немного - и Рафаэль объяснит патрицию, кто мы… или просто расскажет о Создателе. Но тут со двора донеслись крики, и мы все бросились к окнам.

Там, в кольце из дворни, стоял безумец, тощий и грязный. Одежду ему заменяли старые драные шкуры и толстые цепи. Потрясая кулаком, он кричал, как завёденный:

\- Шимон, выходи! Шимон, обманщик, выходи!

Позднее говорили, что это был пёс, а не человек, что слуги и домочадцы сенатора выгнали Шимона-Мага из дома по первому слову Шимона-Петра… всё это ложь. На самом деле Рафаэль, надменно улыбнувшись, прокричал:

\- Ты сам обманщик, Петрус! Послал вместо себя убогого человека! Выходи сам, и скажи всё, что хотел сказать, мне в лицо!

Мой принц вспрыгнул на подоконник, и, перелетев в прыжке двор, приземлился на улице. Рядом с названным тёзкой, от которого действительно несло, как от козла. Мгновение спустя за плечом Рафаэля возник я. Толпа зевак ахнула.

\- Так что ты хотел мне сказать? - спросил Рафаэль у потерявшего дар речи Петра. - В чём обвинить? Что я украл из храма эту девицу? - принц обнял меня за талию, развязно прижал к себе. В толпе рассмеялись, а на лице Петра возникло отвращение.

\- Ты… ты спишь с мужчиной!

\- А ты, судя по запаху, с козлами, - толпа заулюлюкала. - Говори, что тебе от меня надо.

Краем глаза я заметил Марцелла - сенатор вышел из дома в окружении охраны и направился к нам.

\- Ты выдаёшь себя за Живого Бога, - процедил Пётр.

\- А кто это такой? Я знаю одного, но Его нельзя назвать ни живым, ни мёртвым, - Рафаэль холодно улыбался, глумясь над проповедником. - Ибо в Нём есть всё: и жизнь, и смерть.

\- И ты воскрешаешь мёртвых именем Его?

\- Нет, - фыркнул Рафаэль. - Зачем беспокоить Создателя ради такой мелочи?

\- А спасать души грешные?!

\- Нет.

\- Вот! - закричал Петрус, воздев руки. - Вот оно! Не можешь ты, лживый Маг, быть Спасителем!

\- Я и не собираюсь, - заметил Рафаэль, но Пётр продолжал вещать на всю улицу:

\- Нет иного Спасителя, кроме распятого назаретянина! Уверуйте в него - и ждёт вас жизнь вечная!

Толпа зашумела, люди испуганно творили знаки против сглаза и порчи. По местным верованиям, жизнью вечной обладали только демоны и вампиры.

\- Значит, вечная? - хмыкнул Рафаэль, отпуская мою талию. - Вот этот вот, - Эксайлез ткнул пальцем в одного из горожан. - Этот поклоняется Распятому?

\- Ответь ему, Малахия, - пробурчал Пётр.

\- Верю в него, - голос у парня был высокий и дрожал от волнения. - Верю, что даст он мне вечную жизнь!

\- А какую именно вечную жизнь он тебе даст? - вкрадчиво спросил Рафаэль.

\- Я никогда не умру, - парень тряхнул волосами. - Переживу вас всех!

\- Тебя что, в демона обратили? - закричали в толпе. - Ужас какой, рыбоеды людей в демонов обращают!

\- Я не демон! - Малахия решительно схватился за нож. На его беду, парень стоял рядом с охранником сенатора, и тот без раздумий заколол его. Горожанин булькнул и рухнул на землю, как мешок с мукой. Толпа ахнула. От свиты Марцелла отделился лекарь, бросился на колени рядом с окровавленным телом, принялся щупать пульс...

\- Мёртв, - растерянно сказал он, переводя взгляд с Петра на Рафаэля и обратно. - Сердце не бьётся.

\- Конечно, мёртв, - спокойно произнёс Эксайлез. - Потому что Распятый говорил не о такой вечной жизни, в какую верят эти деревенщины. - Он презрительно усмехнулся. - А ты, Пётр, зачем смущаешь их невежественные умы фокусами с воскрешением именем Распятого? Не потому ли, что тебе нужно покорное стадо, а не те, кто и правда желает жизни вечной?

В воздухе повисло напряжение. Я исследовал взглядом толпу, выделяя тех, кто мог броситься на нас по сигналу проповедника. И хотя ни один человек не смог бы причинить вреда мне или Рафаэлю, стычка была выгодна Петру. Обвинение в посягательстве на власть требовало доказательств.

\- Жизнь его в руках Назаретянина! - страшно закричал Пётр, подымая руки. - Именем его повелеваю: встань и ходи!

Толпа ахнула. Парень, только что упавший замертво, медленно поднимался, шатаясь. Лекарь Марцелла подхватил его, подставил плечо - и по гримасе, в которой исказилось лицо человека, я понял: Пётр не оживил парня, не вернул ему его Свет, его душу. Он только заставлял двигаться ещё неостывший труп.

«Рафаэль... - мысленно позвал я. - Ты можешь?..».

«Поздно, Эле, - таким же образом ответил мне Эксайлез. - Его душа уж в инферно. Размышляет о недостатках вечной жизни».

\- Вот! - гордый проповедник широко развёл руки, правой указывая на поднятого им мертвеца, а второй - на нас с Рафаэлем. - Вот тебе, Шимон-Маг, посрамление! Ты мошенник!

\- А ты оскорбляешь меня и обвиняешь ложно… при свидетелях, - сухо парировал Рафаэль.

\- Так ты отпираешься?!

Эксайлез рассмеялся. Холодным, злым смехом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.

\- А ты как думал? Что я с радостью признаю себя виноватым?

Пётр зарычал.

\- Мы пойдём на форум, к судьям, - продолжал Рафаэль. - И он разберёт это дело о клевете.

\- Нет мне судьи достойного, - прорычал проповедник. - Нет мне судьи, кроме царя небесного!

После такой патетической речи оратору требуется замолкнуть. Желательно навсегда. Я вопросительно взглянул на Рафаэля, хотя отлично понимал: именно сейчас этого делать нельзя. Сейчас всё должно вершиться по закону человеческому, который предписывал спорщикам ввериться во власть судейских.

\- И земного царя в качестве судьи тебе тоже будет недостаточно? - холодно спросил Марцелл, которому уже надоел весь этот балаган. - Шимон? - сенатор перевёл взгляд на Эксайлеза. - Ты действительно хочешь судиться с этим...

\- С этим клеветником? - Рафаэль вежливо улыбнулся. - Да. Я готов пойти на форум прямо сейчас, чтобы вывести этого лгуна на чистую воду.

\- Лгуна? - возмутился Пётр. Схватив за плечо «оживлённого» им парня, проповедник толкнул его на Марцелла, сенатор отшатнулся. - Вот вам свидетельство моей правды! Он был убит и возвращён к жизни!

Марцелл едва слышно выругался:

\- Это человек префекта.

\- И что? - Рафаэль держался с олимпийским спокойствием. - Ты не сумеешь защитить своего человека?

\- Будь убитый простым бродягой - да. Но префект дорожит людьми...

\- Если дорожит - почему дозволяет якшаться со всякими… проповедниками? - парировал Эксайлез. - Или даёт поручения сложнее, чем человек может выполнить? Да и Пётр задурил парню голову, уверил его, что тот будет жить вечно, но не объяснил, что за вечность ему уготована.

Марцелл нахмурился, размышляя.

\- Сейчас я отведу этих людей на форум, - сенатор возвысил голос так, чтобы слышали в самых дальних концах улицы. - И там судьи решат, кто прав - Пётр-проповедник, который обвиняет Шимона в обманах и похищении, или Шимон-Маг, который утверждает, что Пётр клевещет на него.

Толпа зашумела. Из выкриков стало ясно, что люди были на стороне Рафаэля, которого они знали как Шимона-Мага. К Петру люди симпатии не испытывали.

Проповедник скрипнул зубами. Чувствовалось - он не любит ходить по судам и присутствиям.

\- Также, - продолжал вещать сенатор, - судьи определят, жив ли мужчина, называемый Малахия, или мёртв. Мой врач будет говорить там как свидетель и эксперт. И Пётр, и Шимон могут взять свидетелей по своему выбору. Пётр?

\- Со мной пойдёт Павел, - глухо сказал проповедник. - Он добрый человек и верует в Распятого, как и я.

\- Шимон?

\- Я везде хожу с Элешей, - улыбнулся Рафаэль. - Мой ответ угадать нетрудно.

Сенатор дал знак, и его охрана живо проложила нам дорогу в толпе. Идя рядом с Эксайлезом, Марцелл пытался узнать, каким образом мой принц собирается доказать лживость обвинений Петра.

\- Ты столько раз говорил, что магии не существует… что есть лишь неведомые нам законы мира.

\- И повторю это ещё много раз, Марцелл. А пока оставь меня. Хочу поговорить с Элешей, - Рафаэль шагнул ко мне, взял под локоть так, будто мы прогуливались в саду. - Эле, сейчас нам понадобится твой меч.

Я не расставался с острым, как бритва, клинком – он дремал в ножнах за спиной. Оружие нельзя оставлять без присмотра, особенно если оно выковано дэмайну и намного превосходит человеческие.

Я приподнял бровь: зачем?

\- Ты отрубишь мне голову.

\- Что? - я дёрнулся.

\- Спокойно, Эле, - сильные пальцы сжали мой локоть. - Так надо.

Я встретился взглядом с Рафаэлем. Глаза, только что ярко-зелёные, как молодая трава, стремительно наливались темнотой.

\- Так надо? Я твой телохранитель, Эксайлез. Не убийца.

\- Именно. Ты единственный, кому я могу доверить свою жизнь. Отруби мне голову, Элесса, но не убей при этом.

Я слушал и не верил своим ушам. Неужели нет другого способа указать на лжеца? Неужели снова придётся поднять руку на моего принца? Но я же поклялся себе... Я покачал головой: нет.

\- Боишься, что рука дрогнет? - хмыкнул Рафаэль.

\- Нет.

\- Я не хочу _приказывать_ тебе, Эле. Но так надо. Есть только этот путь.

\- Какой?

\- Когда ты отрубишь мне голову, все решат, что я мёртв. Но я выживу, - мой принц усмехнулся. - С помощью «магии». А чтобы «магия» сработала как надо, рана должна быть ровной и чистой. Понимаешь, Эле?

Я понимал. Разумом я понимал всё, но сердцем…

\- Ты уверен, что иного пути нет?

\- Уверен, Элесса.

Я кивнул, привычно давя в себе эмоции:

\- Хорошо, Рафаэль. Я сделаю это.

Мой принц улыбнулся так, словно другого ответа и не ждал. Выпустил мой локоть и вернулся к Марцеллу, обсуждать философские тонкости. А я стал присматриваться к человеку, которого Пётр взял с собой на форум.

Павлу было за тридцать, и седина уже вплелась в курчавые тёмные волосы. Опрятный, чисто одетый, внешне он отличался от проповедника, и я задумался - что же их объединяет? Вера? Общее дело?

Любопытство съедало и Павла. Он долго смотрел на меня украдкой, пока не решился подойти.

\- Здравствуй, Элеша.

Я молча кивнул, надеясь, что моя нелюдимость отпугнёт Павла, как и прочих людей. Но мужчина продолжал шагать рядом, осыпая меня вопросами, на которые я не желал отвечать.

Правда ли, что в Шимоне две сущности - человека и дьявола? Неужели он явился, чтобы приготовить путь хозяину своему? Как я могу служить такому нечестивцу? И не хочу ли я отречься от сатаны в сердце своём?

Как можно отвечать тому, кто без обиняков мешает ложь с правдой? А истины и знать не хочет - потому, что она противоречит выстроенной в его уме картине мира. Я мог бы сказать Павлу, что Рафаэль ангел, хоть и падший, а я полукровка, что мы не сражаемся за этот мир способами, которые нам так упорно приписывают люди, что я не раб и не слуга, и что никогда не отрекусь от Эксайлеза.

Мог бы. Но какой в этом смысл?

Павел не нуждался в ответах: он всё равно не услышал бы _всей_ правды, его разум принял бы в себя только понятное и привычное. И в человеческом сознании возникла бы ещё одна химера, искажающая реальность.

Когда мы наконец пришли на форум, то разделились. Марцелл пошёл звать Нерона, а нас атаковали полчища адвокатов, наперебой предлагавших свои услуги. Впрочем, толпа схлынула, как только выяснилось, что защищать придётся рыбоедов. Местные жители отчего-то не испытывали к ним симпатии.

Пользуясь возможностью, я окинул взглядом кипящий жизнью южный город. Недели сухого зноя взяли своё, пыль тонким, но прочным слоем легла на крыши, тенты, зелень деревьев. Яркие краски потускнели и выцвели, бассейны высохли, превратились в каменные мешки. Солнце клонилось к закату, жара спала, и улицы наполнялись спешащими по делам людьми.

По форуму прокатился рокот.

Оглянувшись, я увидел, как Марцелл ведёт к нам коренастого человека в пурпурной тоге. Следом бежала целая вереница людей - слуги и охрана. Обогнав патрициев, те быстро разложили складное кресло и натянули тент. За креслом замерли двое - слуга с опахалом и виночерпий с кувшином и кубками. Человек в пурпуре казался недовольным. Прислушавшись, я разобрал его слова:

\- …только ради твоей дружбы, Марцелл. Я выхожу на форум только по средам и пятницам. У меня и так полно дел, - ворчал патриций, устраиваясь в кресле. - Ладно. Рассказывайте суть.

\- Господин мой Нерон, - начал сенатор. - Этих людей тут знают как Петруса-проповедника и Шимона-Мага. - Услышав «своё» имя, Рафаэль учтиво поклонился . - Шимон обвиняет Петруса в клевете, в том что он злонамеренно его оговаривает. Петрус же обвиняет Шимона в шарлатанстве, в фальшивых чудесах, которые тот вершит именем чужого бога.

Нерон поднял на сенатора недовольный взгляд:

\- И ради этого ты оторвал меня от действительно важных дел?

\- Господин мой Нерон. - В голосе Марцелла слышался металл. - Петрус и спутник его, Павел, возглавляют общину рыбоедов, третью по величине среди общин нашего города. А Шимон-Маг известен во всех землях.

Патриций тяжело вздохнул, поднял руку - и виночерпий вложил туда наполненный вином кубок.

\- Чем же?

\- Он ходит по воде и по огню, летает по воздуху, воскрешает людей… Его даже сравнивают с Распятым.

\- С тем, кто был казнён в Иудее по лжесвидетельству, а потом воскрес?

\- Да, Нерон.

Патриций поднял усталые глаза на Рафаэля:

\- Сравнивают? Может, ты он и есть?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся мой принц. - Это не я.

\- Он называет себя именем его! - громыхнул Пётр. Кесарь поморщился и сделал вид, будто не слышал проповедника.

\- Но чудеса ты показываешь, - уточнил он у Рафаэля.

\- Оттого и зовусь Магом.

\- Покажи мне своё волшебство, - Нерон откинулся в кресле. Эксайлез улыбнулся и начал изменяться. Старец, девушка, юноша, чудовище… одно тело трансформировалось в другое, толпа на форуме ахала то от ужаса, то от восторга, а кесарь, едва Рафаэль вновь стал самим собой, восторженно захлопал в ладоши.

\- Обманщик! - вскричал Пётр со своего места. Павел буквально повис на нём, не давая накинуться на соперника перед кесарем. - Обманщик! Злодей! Вор! Мошенник! Колдун!

Марцелл усмехнулся.

\- В чём еще обвиняет тебя этот человек? - спросил Нерон, улыбаясь.

\- По его словам, - спокойно произнёс Рафаэль, - я увел из храма в Тире то ли жрицу, то ли гетеру, то ли танцовщицу. Одел её в мужское платье и всюду вожу за собой…

Эксайлез мысленно подозвал меня, и я шагнул к креслу.

\- …вот эта девица, - мой принц хлопнул меня по плечу.

Нерон расхохотался:

\- Хороша девица! Что скажешь в своё оправдание, Петрус?

\- Она заколдована!

Теперь хохотал и сенатор. Пётр, сбросив наконец с себя руки Павла, шагнул к кесарю:

\- Смеёшься ты, и не ведаешь - Шимон отводит вам всем глаза. Ибо чудеса может являть лишь Господь, либо достойный человек именем Его. Шимон же явно человек недостойный, и все его чудеса - ложь и суета!

Рафаэль взглянул на меня так пристально, что замерло сердце, и стало ясно: сейчас начнётся.

\- Ложь и суета? - голос Эксайлеза раскатился по форуму так, что его услышали в самых дальних углах площади. - Отвожу глаза? Хорошо. Сейчас вы увидите, как мне отрубят голову. По настоящему. Но я не умру.

Марцелл и Нерон замерли, глядя на Рафаэля, как на сумасшедшего. Эксайлез обернулся ко мне:

\- Эле…

Вытащить из ножен меч, нанести быстрый и точный удар, подхватить за длинные волосы падающую голову - всё это заняло меньше минуты. Тело моего принца беззвучно осело, артерии и вены закрылись почти сразу, удерживая в теле кровь. Толпа на форуме ахнула, когда я высоко поднял, держа за волосы, доказательство истины.

Мне казалось, что всё это делаю не я. Потому что я просто не смог бы поднять руку на Рафаэля, не смог бы причинить ему боль. Не смог бы…

Но я стоял на форуме и держал в руках отрубленную голову Рафаэля. Показал её сначала людям, потом Нерону и Марцеллу… и, наконец, Петру и Павлу. Потрясённые рыбоеды молчали. Врач сенатора осматривал тело моего принца.

\- Как скоро воскреснет твой хозяин? - спросил кесарь. Вид отсечённой головы нисколько его не смущал.

\- Ещё до темноты.

Нерон кивнул, подзывая стражника.

\- Заприте тело в одной из комнат дворца и охраняйте её как зеницу ока, - приказал он. - Никого не впускать и не выпускать. Я хочу быть уверен, что это чудо, а не обман зрения.

Стражники завозились, примеряясь к бездыханному телу Рафаэля. По сравнению с ними он выглядел спящим великаном. Только без головы. Её я крепко прижимал к себе.

\- Кесарь.

Нерон поднял на меня глаза. Его удивило, что слуга заговорил первым.

\- Я должен быть рядом.

\- Не пускай его внутрь, кесарь, - Пётр шагнул к Нерону, Павел не сумел его остановить. - Он слуга Шимона и ученик, он умеет отводить глаза, он наколдует…

\- Рану надо промыть и очистить, - продолжал напирать я, игнорируя проповедника.- Так плоть срастается быстрее. И ещё. Когда Шимон очнётся, он может впасть в ярость. Станет кричать, буйствовать, ломать мебель… Если я буду рядом, то смогу его успокоить.

\- Не верь ему, кесарь! - прорычал Пётр. - Обмыть рану и приставить голову к туловищу сможем и мы с Павлом. А твои стражи с Божьей помощью буяна удержат. Оставь нас с Шимоном вместо Элеши.

Я скрипнул зубами. С рыбоедов станется вообще не возвращать Рафаэлю голову. И это тоже будет мошенничеством. Оба - и Пётр, и Павел - взвились, когда я произнес это вслух.

Нерон усмехнулся.

\- Все правы, - негромко сказал он. - Прекратите кричать. - Выждав, когда над форумом повиснет тишина, кесарь продолжил:

\- В запертой комнате с телом будет моя стража, Элеша, Пётр, Павел, и ты, Марцелл, как мой свидетель. Можешь взять ещё сенаторов: не каждый день удаётся видеть, как отрубленная голова прирастает обратно. Марцелл… ты будешь следить за всеми. За Элешей - чтобы не мошенничал. За Петром и Павлом - чтобы те дали голове прирасти спокойно. Я хочу быть уверен, что это настоящее чудо.

Меня это устраивало. Я не собирался мошенничать или отводить людям глаза. Хотя никакого чуда не было. Просто две части тела начали срастаться, едва я прижал друг к другу идеально ровные, обмытые чистой водой срезы.

Ainoo нелегко убить. В их совершенных телах есть несколько уязвимых точек, но следует помнить - главное в ангелах не материя, а Свет. И, пока ангел желает бороться, пока не истощится в нем Свет - он будет жить.

Я смотрел, как заживает плоть Рафаэля, как появляются знаки того, что срастаются нервы, и меня раздирали противоречия. Одна моя часть, холодное сознание воина, знала: другого способа доказать правоту моего принца не было. Другая, принадлежащая скорее сопливому мальчишке, заходилось в беззвучном крике.

Как? Как я смог?

Другого выхода не было, и я получил приказ.

Какой приказ? Ты поклялся у Древа!

Да. И я нарушил клятву.

Хотелось забиться в угол и зажать уши, чтобы не слышать этого спора, бесконечного и глупого, а ещё - тихого шёпотка инферно: «Ты нарушил слово, данное самому себе…».

Да, нарушил. Потому что так было надо. Как и в прошлый раз. И теперь мне предстоит жить с этим. И ответить за это - по счёту, который я выставлю самому себе.

Веки Рафаэля дрогнули, тело выгнулось, и я прижал его к полу своим весом. Рыбоеды начали орать, зовя стражу, Марцелл и ещё двое сенаторов бросились ко мне.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Держу его, - огрызнулся я. - Положи его голову себе на колени.

\- Зачем?

\- Он сейчас начнёт биться об пол.

Эксайлез зарычал, вырываясь из моих рук, и Марцелл поспешно зажал его голову в руках, опустил на свои колени. Тело ангела билось в судорогах, похожих на экстатические, только наслаждения он при этом не испытывал и малейшего. Я старательно закрылся от бурного потока эмоций, но проникшего через барьер хватило, чтобы сопливый мальчишка во мне завыл волком.

Судороги прошли, и Рафаэль обмяк в моих руках, застонал хрипло. Я выпрямился и кивнул сенатору - всё, мол, можно отпускать. Смочил в воде чистую тряпку, обтёр выступившую на теле ангела испарину. Рафаэль снова застонал и открыл глаза. Их взгляд ещё был туманен, бесцельно бродил по комнате, не задерживаясь ни на ком.

\- Надо же, - пробурчал Марцелл, - ожил.

\- Можешь сообщить об этом кесарю. И рыбоедов с собой уведи.

\- Боишься их? - хмыкнул сенатор.

\- Опасаюсь. Непредсказуемые они и на всё готовые.

\- Это верно, - Марцелл, осторожно сняв голову Эксайлеза с коленей, поднялся и вышел, уведя с собой Петра, Павла и стражников. Мы с Рафаэлем остались наедине. Я притушил лампы, чтобы свет не слепил ему глаза, и сел рядом. Если бы не алый рубец, пересекавший шею моего принца, можно было подумать, что он спит. Спит и дышит тихо-тихо…

«Ты всегда говорил, что не сможешь поднять на него руку…».

Я закусил губу.

\- Как всё прошло, Эле? - прошептал очнувшийся Рафаэль.

\- Отлично.

\- Они убедились, что я не лгу?

Я вздохнул. Для меня «отлично» значило совсем другое - мой принц жив и снова невредим. Но Эксайлез хотел знать, насколько результативны были его действия.

\- Да. И очень впечатлились. Как рыбоеды, так и Марцелл.

\- Здесь был Марцелл?

\- В качестве глаз и ушей Нерона.

\- Надеюсь, я не сказал ничего… гм…

\- Ты не сказал ни слова.

Рафаэль озорно улыбнулся:

\- А ты молодец. Отличный удар.

Меня передёрнуло. Рафаэль сел и потянулся:

\- Дай мне зеркало. Хочу проверить шрам от раны, нанесённой любящей рукой.

\- Рафаэль…

\- Шимон, дорогой, Шимон. Мы ведь во дворце, где уши растут прямо из стен, - он подмигнул мне.

Я подал серебряное зеркало и чашу с водой. Сполоснув в ней идеально отполированную пластину, Рафаэль начал вглядываться в изменчивую поверхность, рассматривая алый ещё рубец, исчезающий прямо на глазах. Ангел довольно улыбался и насвистывал подхваченную на улице мелодию.

\- Как ты?

\- А ты разве не чуешь, Эле? Отлично, - Эксайлез рассмеялся каким-то своим мыслям, читать которые я не умел.

\- Я чую. Я всегда отлично тебя чую. А вот ты - нет.

Сопливый мальчишка наконец завладел моим горлом, и мои эмоции, облекаясь в слова, вырывались оттуда на свободу.

\- Ты смеёшься, Сатана, а я страдал.

Рафаэль потрясённо замер.

\- Ты приказал сделать то, что мне противно. Ты знал: я не ослушаюсь. А что я при этом буду чувствовать, тебя не интересовало. Я люблю тебя. И я ни за что не поднял бы на тебя руку, если бы не этот приказ.

\- Эле…

\- Слушай меня! - Я рыкнул на Эксайлеза, впервые в жизни, и он, встав, мгновенно очутился рядом со мной. Я видел его наливающиеся темнотой глаза, видел изумление, растерянность – и веселье. Извращённую радость там, где привык видеть понимание и сочувствие.

\- Элесса!

\- Да, твой Элесса. Весь твой, до кончиков ногтей. Я люблю тебя, а ты заставил меня сделать это с тобой!

Не помня себя, я ударил Рафаэля в лицо. Но удар не достиг цели. Мой кулак остановила его рука. Остановила - и повернула, выворачивая руку мне, вынуждая повернуться спиной.

\- А теперь послушай меня, мальчишка, - шёпот Эксайлеза был холоден и твёрд. - Ты солдат, а не барышня. И веди себя как солдат. Как мужчина. Как _мой_ мужчина.

Я прерывисто вздохнул и расслабился. Выдернул руку из враз ослабевшей хватки Рафаэля. Повернулся к нему, заглянул в посветлевшие глаза.

\- Я люблю тебя, Эле. Помни об этом.

\- Всегда.

Я хотел добавить, чтобы он тоже не забывал, как сильно люблю его я… но промолчал. Солдаты таких вещей не говорят. Однако думать и чувствовать мне никто не запрещал. И Рафаэль улыбнулся, ощутив поток моих эмоций.

Снова заглянул в зеркало.

\- Ну всё, рубец сошёл, можно и людям показаться, - он подмигнул мне и вышел. Я отправился следом, как и надлежит доверенному слуге.

Солнце пока не село, и люди не расходились, ожидая. Увидев живого Шимона, толпа разразилась приветственными выкриками. Нерон встал, поднял руки - и всё замерло в тишине.

\- При верных свидетелях было установлено, что Шимон прирастил себе отрубленную голову, - кесарь не кричал, но говорил так, чтобы его слышали все присутствующие. - Без мошенничества, без отвода глаз. Как ваш кесарь и главный судья, я, Нерон, говорю: Шимон не мошенник, а маг.

\- Не может быть на земле магии, кроме той, что вершится именем Божьим! - процедил Пётр.

\- Молчи, проповедник. - Кесарь был непреклонен. - Молчи, если не можешь доказать своих слов.

\- Могу, - Пётр без страха шагнул вперёд, Павел - за ним. - Могу и докажу, кесарь. Прикажи дать мне меч.

Рафаэль с ухмылкой смотрел на проповедника.

«Ты знаешь, что он хочет сделать?».

«Нет, Эле. Но догадываюсь».

Взяв у стражника меч, Пётр спросил у своего единоверца:

\- Готов ли ты, Павел, доказать всем правоту слова Божьего?

\- Готов… - прошептал тот еле слышно.

Движение Петра вышло неловким, кровь хлестнула фонтаном, показав всем, насколько это грязное дело - убийство. В буквальном смысле: пурпурные брызги окатили всех, кто стоял рядом. Тело Павла тяжело рухнуло на помост, голова, подскочив, откатилась в сторону. Душа младшего из проповедников, свободный от оков плоти яркий поток Света, устремилась ввысь, к Тому, в Кого он так верил.

Пётр схватил голову, приставил её к телу и начал молиться взахлёб, призывая назаретянина. Возможно, будь Айше рядом, он бы помог. Например, объяснил бы разницу между человеком и ainoo.

Нерон смотрел на неподвижное тело взглядом человека, умеющим отличать живое от мёртвого.

\- Скажи, Марцелл, - негромко сказал он. - А что тот парень, которого Пётр воскресил при тебе?

\- Мой лекарь говорит, что он похож на куклу. Движется, выполняет простые задания, но не может говорить. Он здесь, Нерон. Можешь взглянуть… если захочешь.

Кесарь покачал головой:

\- Хочу знать, что думает об этом маг.

Рафаэль без труда выдержал направленный на него взгляд.

\- Маг думает, что Павел удостоился вечной жизни, как и было обещано его пророком, ибо обладал светлой душой. А Малахия верил лишь в бессмертие материи, поэтому душа его отправилась в Тартар, навстречу страданиям.

\- Звучит разумно, - кивнул Нерон. - И всё объясняет. Кроме одного. Как ты, Пётр, - кесарь пристально взглянул на проповедника, - ученик назаретянина, - любимый ученик, если верить твоим же словам, - не знал такой простой вещи?

\- Я… - голос Петра сорвался на хрип. - Я знал. Только… я и Павел… Мы думали - нам, истинно верующим, позволено больше, чем Шимону-Магу.

\- Что же, - Нерон перевёл дыхание. - Вы оба ошиблись. Ты совершил убийство, Пётр. Весь форум, - кесарь обвёл рукой площадь, - видел это. А по нашим законам убийство карается распятием.

Проповедник вздрогнул. Кто-то в толпе засвистел, на него зашикали, со стороны сбившихся в кучку рыбоедов послышалось: «Казнят за веру…»

Нерон снова поднял руки:

\- Хватит! Вера здесь не при чём, - добавил он тихо, так что услышали только мы с Рафаэлем и Марцелл. - И бунта я не допущу.

Кивком подозвав главного стражника, Нерон показал ему на рыбоедов, подначивающих и без того возбужденную толпу. Мужчина побежал выполнять приказ - и вскоре на форуме уже вовсю хватали и вязали тех, кто кричал против властей.

\- Не надейся на своих людей, Пётр, - грозно проговорил кесарь. - Завтра тебя казнят. Не за веру, как тут кричали недавно, а за убийство ближнего своего. Насколько я знаю, твоя вера этого тоже не приветствует.

Угрюмый проповедник стоял в кольце стражи.

\- Что же ты не веселишься, маг? - глухо спросил он, и я вздрогнул невольно. - Сегодня у тебя праздник. Не осталось никого, кто смог бы открыть людям глаза.

Рафаэль ответил так тихо, что его могли слышать только я и проповедник:

\- Иди с миром, Пётр. Иди и не держи зла в сердце своём, чтобы попасть туда, куда отправился Павел. Ибо гордыня твоя уже ведёт тебя ко мне.

\- Сатана... - прошептал Пётр, отшатнувшись. - Отойди от меня...

Мой принц насмешливо поклонился и отступил на шаг, давая дорогу стражникам. Проповедника увели, Нерон ушёл отдыхать на женскую половину дворца, а мы вернулись в дом Марцелла. 

После лёгкого ужина, на котором Эксайлез, как обычно, не притронулся к еде, нас оставили в покое. Я лежал, уставившись в потолок, в голове моей бродили самые разные мысли, а Рафаэль заканчивал книгу, одну из тех, что он подарил людям. В прямом смысле: ни на одной я еще не встречал указания _истинного_ авторства.

Отложив в сторону перо, Рафаэль пробежался глазами по написанному, засыпал лист тонко измельченным песком и закрыл походный кабинет.

\- На что ты уставился, Эле? Что интересного там, на потолке?

\- Ничего, Рафаэль. Я просто думаю.

\- О чём?

\- О разном. О рыбоедах, например. О Петре…

Ангел вздохнул:

\- Всякий смертный, возомнивший себя наместником Создателя на Земле, подвергается искушениям. Пётр испытание не выдержал. - Рафаэль улыбнулся. - О чём ты ещё думаешь, о беглая храмовая девица?

Я рассмеялся:

\- О втором обвинении. Оно ещё в силе.

\- Ты о моих воображаемых претензиях на власть? - Эксайлез фыркнул. - Эле, ты отлично знаешь, какая это чушь!

\- Я знаю это, ты знаешь… а всем остальным придется доказывать.

\- Не придётся.

Я приподнял голову:

\- Как это?

Ангел пересел ко мне на лежанку. Взял мою руку, провёл пальцами по костяшкам.

\- Я не говорил тебе, Эле… впрочем, об этом никто не знает. Отец… Он иногда общается со мной. В конце концов, все мы, так или иначе, у Него на службе. И у Него бывают для меня… поручения. Наша поездка сюда - одно из них. Сейчас оно выполнено, и мне нужно возвращаться.

\- Нам, - поправил я мягко.

\- Да, нам, - Рафаэль посмотрел мне в глаза. - Придётся разыграть мою смерть, Эле. Чтобы никто не искал ни меня, ни тебя. Сегодня мы доказали, что я - маг, не выдаю себя за бога, хотя и способен на то, что не под силу обычным людям, даже истинно верующим. А завтра придётся доказывать, что я не воплощение распятого, и что власть земная мне не нужна.

\- Как?

\- Разве ты не слышал на ужине? Марцелл предложил мне полетать.

Я кивнул, вспомнив наш разговор.

\- Разумеется, я так летать не смогу…

\- И?..

\- И разобьюсь. Завтра утром.

\- Сегодня все видели, как ты воскрес, - я смотрел на Рафаэля в упор. - Ты смог прирастить себе голову, но не сумеешь срастить сломанные кости? Где логика?

\- Нет логики, Эле. Но людям она и не нужна, всё равно всё переврут.

Я тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты уже решил, как это будет?

\- Да. Взойду на одну из башен в пределах города, и полечу, - Рафаэль усмехнулся. - Надеюсь, я упаду красиво. - Его снова захватило шутливое настроение, а мне оставалось только скрипеть зубами и надеяться, что всё пройдёт как задумано. - Не печалься, Эле, - ангел обнял меня за плечи, притянул к себе. - От твоего вида всё вино в округе скиснется в уксус.

Я только молча уткнулся ему в шею.

\- Не грусти, мальчик мой. Скоро мы будем дома... И пусть это не рай, и даже не Земля, нам там бывает хорошо вдвоём... - Тонкие пальцы теребили мои короткие волосы. - А сейчас давай отдыхать. Как тут говорят - утро вечера мудренее.

Но утро оказалось таким же суматошным, как и весь предыдущий день. Прослышав, что «великий маг Шимон» сегодня будет летать, у дома Марцелла собралось полгорода. Там были не только ученики Рафаэля, но и праздношатающиеся. Эксайлез, выглянув в окошко, заметил: «Ну и толпа собралась!», взял перевязанные в стопку листья пергамента – книгу, дописанную накануне – и в белой парадной тоге спустился вниз, к людям.

Я хотел было последовать за ним, но услышал в мыслях чёткий приказ: тщательно проверить дом сенатора, чтобы не оставить по небрежности следов нашего пребывания здесь.

«Хочешь сделать нас легендой?» - усмехнулся я мысленно.

«Не хочу давать братьям повода для претензий», - так же ответил мне Рафаэль.

«Ну да, нам запрещено вести на Земле военные действия, а мы тут с тобой именно этим и занимаемся».

«Мы выполняем Его поручение», - возразил Эксайлез. - «И так вышло, что одновременно ведем информационную войну с моими братьями, ведь Пётр – их ставленник. В Договоре не сказано, что холодная война под запретом. Но всё равно приберись за нами, Эле».

«Aie, Exaileh'z».

Я слышал только эхо того, что Марцелл назвал «прощанием с учениками». Сенатор добровольно взял на себя обязанности свидетеля, личного наблюдателя кесаря. Он надзирал над всем этим делом, был глазами и ушами во всем, что касалось Шимона-Мага.

\- Странно, что ты здесь, а не там, - заметил он, увидев, что я складываю книги в библиотеке. У Марцелла, как у всякого образованного римлянина, имелось неплохое собрание трактатов по философии, истории и политике. Рафаэль, смеясь, называл его коллекцию «собранием человеческих заблуждений» - что не мешало ему пользоваться книгами как справочниками по этим самым заблуждениям.

\- Возвращаю книги на место, - сухо пояснил я.

\- Выглядит так, словно вы хотите завершить все дела перед полётом, - сенатор глядел на меня с подозрением. - Неужели в этот раз вы будете отводить людям глаза?

\- Нам это незачем, - криво улыбнулся я, подумав, что Марцелл почти угадал. Похоже, он интуит, надо быть осторожным. - Всё будет как и вчера, по правде. А что до приведения в порядок дел… Марцелл, тебе случалось воевать - неужели ты уходил в кампанию, не составив завещания?

Сенатор хмыкнул: я попал в точку.

\- Разве ты не уверен, что твой хозяин полетит? - продолжил он наседать на меня после паузы. - Вчера, на форуме, ты был уверен, что он выживет.

Я посмотрел на него в упор и отвернулся. Врать я никогда не умел, лицо у меня самое простецкое, из тех, по которым можно мысли читать. Давать Марцеллу шанс догадаться об истинном положении дел я не собирался, и сделал самую невозмутимую мину, какую мог.

\- Что-то в вас и вправду нечисто, - вздохнул сенатор. - Но на мошенников вы не похожи.

\- Может, мы боги? - пошутил я, вспомнив вчерашний разговор. Марцелл вздрогнул.

\- Твой хозяин вчера сказал, что нет. Не боги. Но и не волшебники, - сенатор запахнул тогу и быстро вышел из библиотеки.

Вернув на место все книги, я поднялся в нашу с Рафаэлем комнату. Ангел уже был там, собирая нехитрые пожитки.

\- Все следы подчистил? - спросил он, не поднимая головы.

\- Все. Меня волнует Марцелл. Он интуит. И начал задумываться, кто мы такие.

\- Пусть. Мы уйдём раньше, чем он придёт к правильным выводам. К тому же, - Эксайлез усмехнулся, - думать иногда полезно.

Я усмехнулся вместе с ним. Меня начало охватывать то возбуждение, которое люди называют «куражом».

Выйдя на улицу, мы сразу попали в толпу, которая завертела нас, закружила, отбила от сенатора и его охраны. Тут были ученики Рафаэля, рыбоеды и простые горожане, которые решили поглазеть на чудо. Людское море выплеснуло нас возле сторожевой башни. Несколько ветеранов, коротавших время за костями, охотно впустили меня и Рафаэля внутрь - им тоже хотелось увидеть, как полетит человек. Не на искусственных крыльях, как один здешний умелец, а просто так.

Поднявшись на башню, Рафаэль бросил взгляд на город, на толпу, бурлящую внизу, на чистое до самого горизонта небо…

\- Как же тут хорошо, - прошептал он еле слышно. - Эле, спускайся вниз. Примешь меня… там… Я проброшу портал.

Я молча кивнул. Сбежал к подножию башни, встал так, чтобы Эксайлез видел меня. По тому, как разом притихла толпа, понял: сейчас начнётся. На земле возникла крестообразная тень.

Один бесконечный шаг - и долгий выдох. И крики восторга, неверия, радости.

Рафаэль летел. Крыльев его было не разглядеть отсюда. Казалось, он парит в воздухе, удерживаемый неведомой силой.

\- Это что же он так? - раздалось удивлённое бурчание у меня под ухом. - Без крыльев-то?

\- Обожди, счас повалится. За небо-то цепляться нечем, - мрачно заметил второй голос. Я невольно оглянулся и увидел заросших грязью и лохмами пьянчужек, от которых несло брагой. - Ну вот, я же говорил.

Я быстро обернулся. И увидел, как стремительно теряет высоту ангел. В толпе снова завопили, уже от страха. Бросились от башни врассыпную. Я - навстречу им, проталкиваясь, продираясь через сумятицу человеческих тел.

Рафаэль бился об землю, разбрызгивая кровь. Сломанные кости срастались прямо на глазах, и я набросил на него мантию, придержал руками выгибающиеся тело. Ангел глухо застонал и притих.

\- Как ты? - спросил я у белого покрывала.

\- Отлично, Эле. Можешь показывать хоть самому Нерону. Я мёртв.

Фыркнув, я убрал с лица накидку. Выглядел Рафаэль, как положено человеку, упавшему с пятидесятиметровой высоты. Нужно быть по меньшей мере эльмайну, чтобы разглядеть через завесу морока весёлую улыбку и лукавые зелёные глаза. Я замер с каменным лицом. Будь я женщиной, моя роль была бы намного проще. Спрятать в складках одежды немного лука, незаметно для всех потереть им глаза и зайтись в рыданиях по «покойнику» - вот и всё актёрство. Но мужчины не плачут. И я старательно изображал то, чего не чувствовал. Сидя на коленях возле тела, теребя в руках окровавленную накидку, я изо всех сил прятал радость и ожидание скорого возвращения.

\- Крепись, Элеша, - подошедший Марцелл сжал мне плечо. - Недолгий был полет. Но красивый. - Сенатор тоже лицедействовал: в его голосе скорбь мешалась с облегчением. От чего? От того, что не пришлось разбираться с магом, якобы претендующим на власть?

Я счёл за лучшее промолчать.

\- Ты храбрый юноша, ты сможешь пережить такую утрату, - продолжил сенатор. Я закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо. Рафаэль жив, и я никогда его не потеряю! - Сейчас нужно позаботиться о похоронах... По какому обычаю нам следует распорядится телом?

\- Ни по какому, - я перевёл дыхание так, чтобы казалось: я, как и подобает мужчине, сдерживаю рвущиеся наружу слёзы. - Я сам всё сделаю.

\- Ты знаешь обычаи его родины?

\- Да, - я с вызовом посмотрел на сенатора. Дерзость лучше всего скрывает ложь, а врать я не умел отродясь. - Спасибо за еду и кров, Марцелл, ты был гостеприимным хозяином.

\- Прощаешься? - римлянин озадаченно нахмурился. - Элеша, тебе ведь некуда идти!

\- Есть, - я улыбнулся широко и радостно. – Я пойду вслед за Шимоном.

Марцелл изумлённо уставился на меня.

\- Ты… решил умереть? Безумец…

\- Не отговаривай меня.

\- Я не возьму на себя ответственность за твою жизнь, безумец. - Сенатор невольно сложил пальцы в знак, отводящий зло. - Иди куда хочешь, только не беспокой меня своим духом. - Повернувшись, Марцелл скрылся в толпе.

Я замотал «тело» Рафаэля, подхватил его на руки и понёс вон из города. Толпа, собравшаяся возле башни, неохотно расступалась передо мной. Каждый человек в ней мечтал коснуться хотя бы накидки Шимона, будто это могло принести счастье на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я ругался и отгонял их, а люди всё лезли и лезли, словно падальщики. Они бы отобрали у меня Рафаэля и разодрали на мелкие клочки, дай я им такой шанс. Как будто мёртвый он был им ценнее, чем живой. Как будто смерть освятила всё, что он делал.

Когда городские ворота исчезли из виду, любопытные, преследующие нас, сбили ноги и наконец отстали. Заходящее солнце немилосердно пекло. Указатель на обочине дороги гласил, что до местечка Ариция осталось столько-то стадиев. Прямо от обочины начиналась оливковая роща, я выбрал самое тенистое дерево и уложил Рафаэля под ним. Эксайлез тут же сбросил изодранную накидку, выдохнул застоявшийся воздух:

\- Фухх… Я думал уже – это никогда не кончится.

Я криво усмехнулся:

\- Вот они, плоды популярности. Неизвестно, что хуже: когда тебя совсем не замечают или замечают _вот так_.

Рафаэль почесался.

\- Одёрни меня в следующий раз, когда я начну раскрывать людям глаза на истинную природу вещей. Можешь дать в лоб. – Он обнял меня за талию, притянул к себе. – Как, сумеешь?

Я посмотрел в его глаза, зелёные, как листья оливы, и понял, что сейчас утону в них. И ещё – чтобы оставаться рядом, мне придётся иногда пересиливать себя и поднимать руку на Рафаэля. Хотя мне всегда было и будет проще сделать больно себе, а не ему.

Вокруг нас разверзлось холодное нутро портала, и мы, обнявшись, исчезли с лица Земли, чтобы тут же оказаться в своём замке. Глубоко в инферно, на последнем рубеже. В убежище, которому не суждено стать домом.


	7. Символ Веры (774 – 1054 гг. от р.А.)

_Люби, и тогда делай, что хочешь.  
Святой Августин._

_...И от Сына.  
Католический Символ Веры._

1.

Народ ликовал. Стройные ряды священников, облачённых по случаю приёма высокого гостя в парадные одежды, тянулись по пыльной дороге. За ними тянулись учащиеся римских школ с пальмовыми ветвями в руках. От долгого пребывания под палящими лучами солнца ветви увяли и поникли, а лица учеников были унылы. Пение скучных гимнов и торжественные приёмы были явно не по нутру этим пылким юношам, которые с большим удовольствием поплескались бы в реке или повалялись на сеновале со сговорчивыми горожанками. Однако свирепые взгляды наставников, шествовавших рядом, заставляли их прямить спины и слаженно тянуть ноты. Валяться на сеновале с задницей, исполосованной розгами, никто не желал.

Я повернул голову и посмотрел на дорогу. Свита приближалась неспешно, как и подобает свите человека, покорившего значительную часть мира. Ну, насчёт значительной части я, конечно, погорячился, однако для этих людей, для которых мир заканчивался аккурат за оградой виллы, он действительно был великим завоевателем.

\- Видишь его, Эле?

Элесса, с невозмутимым видом наблюдавший за сутолокой и как будто не страдавший от невыносимой жары, молча кивнул.

Статный человек, восседавший на гнедом коне, был одет чересчур скромно. В отличие от его предшественников Меровингов, обожавших пышные и дорогие наряды, на нём была простая короткая туника по римскому образцу, и по-римски же он остриг тёмные кудри и бороду. Поскольку я видел куда лучше людей, то уже разглядел красивое лицо, в котором не было никакой надменности, лишь непоколебимая убеждённость в том, что он делает. Такое случается, когда человек ощущает власть, данную ему не людьми и даже не по праву рождения, а самим Создателем. Ощущает глубоко внутри себя, своим Светом, и посему чувствует себя поистине Великим.

\- Он бесподобен, Эле, - прошептал я, коснувшись губами уха моего любовника. - Как раз то, что нам нужно.

Элесса вздрогнул и посмотрел на меня.

\- Я вижу в твоих глазах огонь нетерпения, Эксайлез. 

Я засмеялся тихо.

\- О, да! Я предчувствую славную игру, мой мальчик, - и я сжал локоть Эле.

Меж тем кортеж приблизился к собору Святого Петра. Карл Великий всё так же неспешно сошёл с коня и опустился на колени перед собором и стоящим у врат Папой, прижал руки к груди, прошептал молитву. Голоса юных учеников грянули торжественный гимн, и под это пение Карл совершил то, от чего толпа пришла в неистовство. Ход настолько же обезоруживающий людей, насколько искренний. Я даже не сомневался, что это был истинный порыв сердца в сочетании со сметливым разумом, и восхищённо прицокнул языком. Поднимаясь к Папе и продолжая шептать молитвы, Карл целовал и гладил каждую ступень собора, будто муж, вожделеющий жену в первую брачную ночь.

\- Фигляр, - хмыкнул Эле рядом со мной.

Похоже, он не оценил красоты жеста. Мой мальчик предпочитал смотреть на подобные вещи менее романтично, оценивая лишь их пользу.

Карл, наконец, добрался до врат и приложился губами к перстню Папы Адриана Первого.

\- Будь благословенен, Карл, государь франков, - прогудел на всю площадь Адриан, осеняя его сверкающим на солнце распятием. - Путь Господь сделает твой путь лёгким и успешным. И поможет покорить тебе врагов наших, лангобардов.

Рим долгое время страдал от нападок войск лангобардского государя Дезидерия, не удивительно, что это пожелание Папы народ встретил с воодушевлением. Карл для того и прибыл сюда из ставки своей огромной армии, в это время осаждавшей Дезидерия, который укрылся в собственной столице. По пути Карл захватил понравившийся ему городишко. И это тоже заставляло меня восхищаться столь славным военным стратегом. 

Карл улыбнулся Папе.

\- Нет, святой отец, я хочу побеждать, но не покорять. Я назовусь «королем франков и лангобардов», чтобы не оскорбить самолюбие народа, который надеюсь победить.

С этими словами Карл вошёл в собор не как смиренный паломник, но как хозяин.

Следом повалила взбудораженная толпа, обтекая нас с Элессой и будто не замечая. Я всё ещё смотрел на выщербленные ступени собора.

\- Я должен стать близким лицом для Карла, - сказал я задумчиво. - Более того, он должен верить мне, слушать меня, и думать, что те идеи, какие я ему подскажу, придумал он сам.

\- Но как ты сделаешь это, Эксайлез? Будешь являться ему ночами в виде инкуба, соблазнишь и внушишь, что требуется?

Я ухмыльнулся.

\- Полагаю, для разума и благочестия Карла это будет слишком большим испытанием. - Мы обменялись с Эле взглядами. - А мне его мозг и, тем более, благочестие нужны в целости и сохранности.

\- И что же ты задумал? Надеюсь, ради твоей затеи мне не придётся снова отрубать тебе голову, Рафаэль.

Я расхохотался и подбросил в воздух монетку. Проследил, как она переворачивается и падает в дорожную пыль аверсом вверх.

\- Никто из смертных не вечен, мой мальчик. Но, может, мне удастся продлить кое-кому жизнь?

Так и случилось.

Через двадцать пять лет после описанных событий, в 799 году от рождения Айше, учёный и теолог Флакк Альбин, более известный как Алкуин, тихо умирал в Туринском аббатстве от воспаления лёгких. Я стоял у его постели, смиренно ожидая, когда он испустит дух. Мечущийся взгляд старика остановился на мне.

\- Ангел Смерти, - прохрипел он и протянул ко мне дрожащую руку со скрюченными пальцами. - Ты пришёл за мной.

\- Твоя душа сама определит, куда отправиться ей. Будет ли она столь сильна, чтобы слиться с Господом, или столь отягощена грехами, чтобы низвергнуться в ад - это не я решаю, а ты решил всею своею жизнью. Я лишь обвиняю и выношу окончательный приговор.

\- Логично, - произнёс тихо Алкуин, посвятивший себя не только поискам Бога, но и науке логике, и Свет его отделился от тела. Некоторое время я равнодушно наблюдал, как душа этого человека борется с чудовищным притяжением инферно, как рвётся из всех своих сил к Создателю, и как инферно неохотно отпускает её. Потом обратил свой взор на тело.

Нет, я не хотел вселяться в ещё не остывшее тело. Мне нужен был слепок нестабильной материи, какой люди иногда называют призраком - я повешу этот слепок на себя, как маску, и стану в точности как покойный. Вернее, никто даже не будет знать, что Алкуин умер, напротив, он чудесным образом оправится от болезни.

Позже увидев меня в облике дряхлого лысого старика, Эле мрачно пошутил:

\- Лучше бы я тебе голову отрубил, Эксайлез. По крайней мере, я мог бы ей любоваться.

\- Голова мне ещё пригодится. Собирайся, Эле, пора решать вопрос со Львом.

Так я оказался при дворе Карла Великого, в образе его правой руки и советника, человека мудрого и искусного в плетении дворцовых интриг. Впрочем, интриганские умения Алкуина мне были без надобности, я раскинул собственную сеть, в которую надеялся поймать не только помазанников и наместников Божиих, но самого архангела Михаэля.

Что ж, братец, я попробую развалить твою христианскую империю так, что никогда не сойтись ей и за тысячу лет в своих раздорах. Пусть грехи гордыни и алчности осеняют эту империю во веки веков. И лишь тот, кто сбережёт свой Свет в себе, не поддастся распрям ни той, ни другой стороны. Это и будет моим главным искушением и испытанием. Не будь я Князем Тьмы.

2.

Я шёл полутёмными монастырскими коридорами, чеканя шаг, и монахи разлетались в стороны, будто палые листья от ветра. Объединяла нас только ряса - грубая, подпоясанная верёвкой - и чётки с крестом. Во всём остальном мы были различны как день и ночь.

От них пахло дымом и пылью, и немытым долго человеческим телом, они прятали глаза, мысли и души - даже от себя самих. Я тоже пах резким лошадиным потом, но шёл, гордо подняв голову, и рыцарские шпоры высекали искры из каменных полов. Шёл к тому, кто меня любит и ждёт, к кому я всегда спешу, загоняя лошадей, для кого дорожу собой.

Дни стояли погожие, и Рафаэль сидел на террасе под маской Алкуина, делая вид, что читает замшелый фолиант, а на самом деле глубоко погрузившись в раздумья. Вызванный мной переполох вырвал его из транса, лицо «Алкуина» помрачнело. А в мыслях возникло радостное: «Эле, наконец-то!»

Я почти подбежал к нему, упал на колени и жадно поцеловал руку. Для монахов это жест благословления. Для нас двоих - первая за долгое время возможность прикоснуться друг к другу, ощутить полное мысленное единение.

\- Благополучен ли его святейшество? - разносится по террасе уверенный голос, и я отвечаю что-то, сообразное моменту и учтивости. Наша главная беседа - быстрый обмен мыслями - недоступна человеческому слуху.

«Как ты, мальчик мой?».

«Отлично. Привёз самые свежие новости».

«И сколько лошадей ты для этого загнал?».

«Всего одну, Рафаэль. Но это неважно...».

«Важно, - мой принц прервал меня взглядом. - Ты не лошадь, Эле. Ты очень мне нужен, и не можешь... не должен упасть на полдороге».

Я молча кивнул, соглашаясь. В разговоре, который слышали все, речь шла о переписке между Рафаэлем, то есть, советником Карла Алкуином, и Папой Львом III.

\- Спасибо за быстроту, друг мой. А сейчас иди отдыхать.

\- Я не могу уйти, не передав вам добавленное на словах...

«Прежде всего, ты должен знать, что положение Льва очень шатко. Его политика никого не устраивает, он окружён заговорщиками».

«Дальше».

«Успешными могут быть лишь два. Малатеста готовят отравление, чтобы посадить на папство одного из младших сыновей. Он уже принял постриг и находится сейчас в свите папы. У Довичано тоже есть свой ставленник, но они презирают «подлые методы», хотят свергнуть Папу явно».

«Как это?».

«У них есть великолепный, но пока недоказуемый предлог - содомитство».

Рафаэль хмыкнул.

«Интересно. Иди спать, мой мальчик. Ночью расскажешь мне подробнее».

Я кивнул, ещё раз поцеловал тонкие пальцы, с виду сморщенные, старческие - но я-то ощущал истинную материю ангела, губы закололо, словно от терпкого вина - и вышел с террасы. Монахи продолжали прятаться по углам, украдкой провожая меня взглядами. Я был для них диковинкой, несмотря на сутану.

Грубая власяница была для меня личиной, такой же, как для Рафаэля - облик дряхлого старца Алкуина. Рыцарь, постригшийся в монахи, сменивший пышное родовое имя на скромное прозвище «Альбин», Белый. Словно челнок, я сновал между Римом и двором Карла, находившимся в Падеборне и больше похожем на военную ставку. И там и там я, словно губка, впитывал информацию, слухи и факты, анализировал её и выдавал Рафаэлю «сухой остаток». Оставаясь наедине, мы обсуждали стратегию и тактику нашей интриги, корректируя давно задуманную многоходовку.

Центральными её героями, несомненно, были Лев и Карл.

Король и Папа.

Оба получили власть достаточно поздно, и оба не удовлетворялись делегированной им толикой. Первый хотел стать олицетворением Создателя на Земле, а второй - собрать под свою руку половину христианского мира (понимая, что Византию не одолеть). Мне не удалось выяснить, как начал папа (такие секреты хранились в Риме тщательней дочерней девственности), а Карлу приписывали смерть старшего брата. Но досужие россказни не объясняли, отчего властитель не торопился отбирать трон у соперника. Опасался, что из далёкой Византии ему на голову свалится вразумляющее войско? Вряд ли - Карл отлично понимал, что на его стороне расстояние, равнодушие и спесь византийцев, уверенных, что давно уже на их границах не творится ничего важного и опасного. Ну, а то, что местные князьки дерутся за власть - так пусть. Разделяй и властвуй, этот принцип ещё никто не отменил.

Однако Карл не был князьком и варваром, он был образован и довольно утончён, и очень, очень хотел властвовать миром. Снобизм сыграл с византийцами злую шутку. На границах их империи начала расти другая, молодая и сильная. И как всякой империи, ей требовалась собственная идеология.

Вытянувшись на ложе из досок, я вновь и вновь обдумывал то, что узнал в Риме.

Заговор. Цель - свергнуть Льва Третьего, который в открытую поддерживал Карла. Римские патриции (такие же снобы, как и византийские) считали, что признание франка, хоть и знатного, равным - достаточная благодарность за расширение Папской области и укрощение лангобардов. Воевать на стороне Карла никто не собирался. Римским князькам хватало своих интриг, а Папа мешал. Вот если убить его или заставить подписать отречение, а вместо упорного амбициозного старца посадить на трон покладистого юношу из своей семьи - всё сразу станет легко и просто. С союзником-Папой можно быстрее расправиться с извечными соперниками, припомнить им каждую каплю пролитой некогда крови.

Почуяв лёгкое шевеление воздуха, я вскинулся и сел на кровати.

\- Лежи, - махнул рукой Рафаэль. - Отдохни как следует, тебе скоро возвращаться в Рим.

\- Ты уже обдумал вести о заговорах?

\- Да. - Мой принц сел рядом, вгляделся в полутьме в моё лицо. - Идея с ядом нам не подходит. Всё должно пройти… более шумно.

\- Мне помочь организовать переворот?

\- Нет. Пусть заговорщики действуют сами, мой мальчик. Твоё дело - появиться в нужный момент и не допустить смерти Льва.

\- Ммм… я уже начал распускать слухи, Эксайлез.

\- Вечно ты торопишься, Эле. Смотри, не потеряй контроль над событиями.

\- Постараюсь. Заговорщикам нужно подписанное отречение. Но это слабая гарантия.

\- Именно. А нам нужен живой Лев Третий. Так что отдыхай и отправляйся в Рим. Я усыплю тебя, чтобы ты не геройствовал. - И Рафаэль погрузил меня в сон прежде, чем я начал возмущаться. Наутро меня ждал осёдланный конь и несколько пергаментов в седельной сумке. Эксайлеза в монастыре уже не было - он уехал в Падеборн, к Карлу, выполнять свою часть нашего плана.

 

Поздним апрельским вечером я въехал в Рим. Всю дорогу меня не отпускало ощущение того, что бесценное время уходит песком сквозь пальцы, и я опаздываю, опаздываю, опаздываю, а маховик событий раскручивается без меня. Рафаэль частенько повторял, что люди делают сами большую часть нашей работы, нужно только успевать за ними. Про себя я добавлял всегда - «и направлять туда, куда требуется нам». Но для этого опять же нужно успевать.

Тишина, повисшая над вечным городом, меня насторожила. В месте, где всегда кипит жизнь, безмолвие говорит о нехороших переменах. И я перестал торопиться в папский дворец, остановился там, где обычно появлялись монахи, не обременявшие себя тщательным соблюдением монастырских уставов. Там я и перехватил одного знакомца. При виде меня лицо его удлинилось, рука дрогнула - и неплохое кипрское пролилось мимо кружки.

\- А-альбин?

\- В чём дело? У тебя вид такой, словно увидел призрака.

Знакомец икнул, поставил бутыль с вином и перекрестился:

\- Почти. Я думал, что после утренних событий ты просто слинял из города.

Я приподнял бровь.

\- Ну, как все остальные, кто не захотел пойти на колесо или плаху. Как те, кто поддерживает Карла.

Так вот откуда было ощущение утекающего времени… Я выпрямился на скамье, заглянул в полные страха глаза, подтолкнул немного - и на меня полились видения.

Утро… крестный ход… праздник… звон колоколов… Лев Третий во главе процессии… и вдруг из толпы - вооружённые люди, хватают Папу, волокут в собор… раздаются крики… «Содомит не может быть Папой». И сразу же - паника тёмной холодной волной, из самой глубины естества этого маленького во всех отношениях человека. Я помотал головой, избавляясь от неприятного ощущения.

\- Он всё ещё в соборе?

\- Я не следил за ним, - возмутился было монах, но тут же стих под тяжёлым взглядом. - Ходят слухи, что его ослепили и вырвали язык, а завтра повесят как содомита.

\- Это всего лишь слухи, - я встал и бросил на стол серебряную монету. Знакомец остолбенел: на аверсе чётко виднелся профиль Карла. - Извини, монет нового Папы ещё не отчеканили.

Выйдя из таверны, я набросил капюшон на голову. Рафаэль был прав, обзывая меня торопыгой. Кто знает, когда заговорщики бы решились на нападение - если бы не распущенные мной слухи? Возможно, я был бы уже в городе, и смог бы подстраховать… Усилием воли я прогнал от себя эти мысли. Следовало играть сданными картами. А что у меня есть? Скудная информация от труса? Для начала и этого достаточно.

Собор св. Сильвестра окружала довольно плотная охрана - косвенное свидетельство того, что Лев ещё жив и находится там. Проскользнуть мимо людей мне не составило труда. Оказавшись внутри, я последовал за нитью чистейшего ужаса и паники, которые охватили Папу во время захвата. Эмоции въелись в стены храма, уничтожив намоленный прихожанами Свет.

Люди всё делают сами…

Подвалы собора больше напоминали катакомбы. Когда-то на этом же фундаменте стоял языческий храм, и я ещё ощущал следы _тех_ молитв. Я шёл на запах боли и страха, в самую дальнюю келью, превращённую заговорщиками в пыточный каземат. Обездвижив охранников, я вошёл внутрь. И увидел то, что осталось от Папы.

Нет, ему не выкололи глаза и не вырвали язык, как говорили досужие сплетники. Его просто избили - но так, что он не мог встать. Я смочил окровавленные губы водой из фляги, поправил голову… Лев приоткрыл опухшее веко.

\- Альбин? Что ты тут делаешь? Уходи, пока не схватили.

Я улыбнулся:

\- Не беспокойтесь, меня им не поймать. И вы тут надолго не задержитесь, обещаю.

\- Альбин… ты уже давно монах, а не рыцарь…

\- Да, но кротким становиться не собираюсь.

Лев попытался улыбнуться разбитыми губами.

\- Лежите спокойно. И не удивляйтесь ничему. - Я отступил в полутьму каземата и потянулся мыслями к Рафаэлю.

«Всё свершилось без меня».

«Лев?», - Эксайлез отозвался сразу, хотя - я чувствовал это даже на расстоянии - был окружён людьми, требовавшими к себе внимания.

«Жив, но в каземате. Его очень сильно избили, и… - я бросил взгляд на вырванные ногти, - и пытали».

Рафаэль выругался.

«Я вытащу его отсюда».

«Только без молодецких наскоков, Эле. Как он?».

«Плохо, Эксайлез. Ему отбили почки, в рёбрах трещины. Учитывая возраст, он долго не протянет».

Томительно долгая пауза.

«Не беспокойся о его здоровье, Эле. Лучше позаботься вытащить его из каземата».

Рафаэль прервал связь. Похоже, у него события тоже набирали обороты. Я вновь шагнул в слабый свет, встал на колени перед Папой. Провёл над ним руками, отдавая малую толику Света. Кончики пальцев закололо. Я сложил руки в замок и склонил голову.

\- Не надо, Альбин, - прошептал Лев, - я же не святой.

Я молча приподнял его голову и напоил водой из фляги. Свет, что я сейчас отдал, не исцелил Папу чудесным образом, но живучести, несомненно, прибавил.

\- С чего вы решили, что я молился? Я всё ещё рыцарь, хоть и в сутане.

\- И моего благословения тебе не надо? - в голосе истерзанного Папы слышалась улыбка. Я преклонил голову.

\- И да пребудет с тобой Господь… - услышал я и, усмехнувшись про себя, отозвался привычным «Amen». 

Выйдя из собора, превращённого в тюрьму, я с наслаждением вдохнул дымный римский воздух. После спёртой, вонючей атмосферы каземата он казался райским. Охрана всё ещё не замечала меня, и я спокойно отправился по знакомым - знакомым того особого свойства, которые помогают вершить дела не самым честным, но вполне законным способом. Уже через несколько часов у меня в руках был официальный приказ о переводе некоего Льва в отдалённый от Рима монастырь. Формулировки в приказе были резиновые, и это обошлось в приличную сумму золотом - времена, когда продавались за серебро, прошли давным-давно. Оставалось придумать, как довезти Льва Третьего до Падеборна.

3.

Его величество изволили трапезовать под плавно, но заунывно льющиеся звуки флейты, ритм которым задавали тимпаны. В наперсники, как обычно, он взял меня. Я с грустью смотрел на жаркое, понимая, что мне сейчас совсем не до еды. Карл, заметив моё состояние, бросил недоеденную куропатку, ополоснул руки в чаше, стоящей рядом, и внимательно уставился на меня. Его взгляд был цепким, казалось, он мог проникнуть в самую душу, но только не в мою. Он даже не мог проникнуть под мою маску. Я улыбнулся ему. 

\- Ты чем-то озабочен, друг мой? - спросил Карл. - Твоя еда не тронута… А это пиво? - он лениво повёл рукой. - Разве оно не великолепно? Лучшие падеборнские пивовары варили его.

\- Я не голоден, ваше величество, - склонил я голову.

Карл опёрся на спинку кресла, задрапированного пёстрым византийским ковром, смерил меня задумчивым взглядом.

\- Тогда не почитаешь ли ты мне, Алкуин?

\- Святого Августина, как обычно?

Король кивнул. Остановил музыкантов жестом. И в большой холодной зале воцарилась тишина.

Образованнейший и утончённый человек своего времени, Карл, увы, плохо читал и писал с таким же трудом. Врождённое органическое поражение мозга было тому виной. Но Карл считал, что дело всего лишь в нехватке времени. Он думал, что чтение и письмо поддадутся ему так же, как поддаётся меч, достаточно лишь долго и упорно упражняться. Частенько проходя мимо его опочивальни, я замечал, как он сидит склонённый над пергаментом, пытаясь укротить очередную непослушную букву. На лице его была написана такая мука, что он невольно вызывал у меня уважение и неподдельное восхищение. В этом был весь Карл - в терпении и упорстве, в чувстве, что весь мир преклонится перед ним, лишь нужно трудиться в поте лица своего.

\- Отрывок на мой выбор, - я принял книгу из рук слуги.

\- Хорошо. Знаю, что ты прочитаешь важное, Алкуин, то, на что я должен обратить своё внимание.

Я перелистал страницы, пытаясь разобраться в почерке переписчика - он был чётким, но некоторые завитки букв ставил весьма своеобразно.

\- «Дух Святой отличен, но не отделен, ибо он равным образом прост и всеблаг вечно и неизменно. В этой Троице един Бог, и неотъемлема от Бога его простота. Мы не говорим о Троице вне реального существования лиц; Она есть то, что Она имеет исключительно в отношениях одного лица к другому. Ясно, что Отец имеет Сына, и Он не есть Сын, Сын имеет Отца, и Он не есть Отец».

Я сделал паузу и поднял взгляд на Карла. Он сидел, прикрыв глаза, пытаясь осмыслить выданную ему информацию, потом, медленно расставляя слова, произнёс:

\- В Символе Веры говорится, что Дух Святой исходит от Отца. Не будешь ли ты так добр, учёный человек, разъяснить простому воину одну вещь… - Карл открыл глаза, прищурился. - Исходит ли Дух Святой и от Сына, если, как говорит Святой Августин, Дух не отделён ни от Отца, ни от Сына?

Я только и ждал этого вопроса. Ломая голову над поучениями Августина и перекапывая пёстрые человеческие ереси, я зацепился за эту маленькую неувязку, за эту мелочь, которая для меня была очевидна. Я не понимал толком, что люди подразумевают под Святым Духом. Если так они понимали Свет, который пронизывал всё живое на Земле, то он исходил от любого живого существа, включая Создателя, Айше, Карла и самого последнего нищего в мире. Включая даже сидящего в эту минуту перед королём Сатану.

Точно так же, как инферно оплетало любого человека и оплело однажды меня, поглощая Свет.

И эти две субстанции, схватываясь в извечной борьбе, рождали жизнь. Но одно без другого являлось небытиём.

Карл в молчании ждал ответа. Я откашлялся.

\- Полагаю, ваше величество, Святой Августин не мог ошибаться, и Святой Дух исходит и от Сына тоже.

Карл резко наклонился ко мне.

\- Значит, византийцы не согласны с самим Августином?

Я покачал головой.

\- Когда-то он сам добавил это в Символ, дабы бороться против арианской ереси, коя, как вы знаете, не признаёт божественную сущность Христа.

Чувственные губы Карла растянула ухмылка.

\- Я так и думал, что все эти напыщенные византийские богословы ни дьявола не смыслят в нашем Господе, - я вздрогнул. - Ох, прости меня, Алкуин. И ты, Господи, прости за грубость, - он торопливо осенил себя крестным знамением.

Я улыбнулся.

\- Нам стоит определить правильный Символ Веры, который не обижал бы ни Отца, ни Сына, который бы точнее отражал суть Троицы. И ты, Алкуин, поможешь мне с этим.

\- С превеликим удовольствием, ваше величество. Полагаю, опробовать новый Символ можно на монастыре бенедиктинцев, которому вы щедро покровительствуете. Пусть монахи распевают его, добавляя «и от Сына», и пусть мир узнает, как оно должно быть поистине.

«И когда я сделаю тебя повелителем нового мира, Карл, этот мир получит новую религию. Несомненно, византийцы придут в ярость, когда поймут, что кто-то покушается на их власть над душами, что приведёт к расколу христианской империи. 

Ибо душами сильных мира сего на самом деле владеют грехи гордыни, гнева и алчности, а не символы веры какими бы они ни были. На этом я играю, и буду играть, пока мир не обратится в прах».

4.

Мелкий, по-весеннему тёплый дождь лил уже третий день. Дороги превратились в месиво из грязи и лошадиного помёта. Люди сидели по домам и гостевым подворьям, пережидая распутицу. На тракт выгоняла только нужда.

Путешествие, на которое верховой тратит несколько дней, растянулось почти на месяц. Караван – я, трое слуг, пятеро нанятых мечников и Папа в закреплённом на крупах лошадей паланкине – двигался очень медленно. На телеге бы вышло гораздо быстрее, но я не хотел, чтобы тайно вывезенный из Рима понтифик был открыт всем ветрам и взглядам. К тому же ничто так не выдаёт беглеца, как несвойственная ему роль. Вельможа в одежде простолюдина бросается в глаза сильнее, чем переодетый в барона король.

Из Папской области караван выехал без препятствий. Побег Льва Третьего попросту не заметили: заговорщики думали, что того, полумёртвого, но ещё не сломленного, везут в отдалённый монастырь, чтобы вырвать там отречение от тиары. К тому же вовсе не заговорщики представляли главную опасность.

Снуя челноком между Римом, Триром и Падеборном, я не раз ощущал направленное на себя внимание: тонкие нити Света, исходящие от Младших. Они сопровождали меня всюду – как тогда, так и сейчас, – и стали бы серьёзным противником, будь у них приказ схватиться в открытую. Главной защитой для Папы сейчас были тайна и постоянное движение. Из Рима в Сполето, оттуда – в Равенну через Пизу, и вверх по берегу По, а уже потом бесчисленные германские марки и герцогства, собранные Карлом под свою руку.

Бавария, Аламания, Австразия… Тут было больше порядка, но и больше внимания. На паланкин не смотрел только ленивый. Для самых любопытных была заготовлена легенда – некий вельможа, больной проказой, путешествует вместе с духовником по святым местам, чтобы очиститься если не плотью, то духом. Такое объяснение мигом отпугивало желающих заглянуть под спущенные занавеси, обеспечивало свободное место на постоялых дворах и снимало большинство вопросов.

Наш караван полз по раскисшей дороге, серая пелена дождя окутывала её, словно безвременье. Лошади недовольно фыркали – вода с неба не нравилась им так же, как и людям. Я шёл рядом с раскрытым паланкином, теребя в руках простые деревянные чётки.

\- Сколько нам ещё тащиться, Альбин? – голос Папы был усталым: вынужденная неподвижность в тесном паланкине выматывала не меньше долгой скачки. – Мне кажется, я уже пересёк всю Ойкумену.

\- Мы не одолели и трети, монсеньор.

Лев кисло улыбнулся:

\- Какое счастье, что мы едем не в Константинополь, а только в Падеборн. Альбин, почему ты уверен, что Карл именно там?

\- Месяц назад он был в этом городе, и я не слышал, чтобы он собирался покидать его, – я не стал уточнять, что моим данным нет и часа. Мысленная связь с Рафаэлем была тщательно скрываемой тайной. – Но даже если Карл в отъезде – любое аббатство примет вас с радостью.

\- Любое?

\- За то, где я останавливался, бывая в Падеборне – ручаюсь.

Лев хмыкнул:

\- Всё-таки ты больше рыцарь, чем монах. Уповаешь на себя, а не на силу Божью.

Я улыбнулся, не желая вступать в философский диспут. Понтифик не догадывался, насколько близко представители силы Божьей – в моём лице, и в лице двух Младших, кружащих над нами под прикрытием туч. Один представитель выдаёт себя за духовника смертельно больного патриция, вторые – контролируют людей, стоящих заставой на нашем пути.

Заставу я разглядел намного раньше мечников, и еле дождался предупредительного окрика. Привычно замер у паланкина вместе со слугами, ожидая, пока телохранители и стражники обменяются «любезностями» и пошлиной очередному князьку. Всё было как всегда – только Младшие кружили в небе, невидимые отсюда.

Один из стражников прошёлся вдоль каравана, заглянул в паланкин, бесцеремонно отодвинув занавесь.

\- Не такой уж и полумёртвый ваш хозяин, – буркнул он будто себе под нос. – Мог бы и по-простому, в телеге.

\- В телеге ты своего сеньора повезёшь, холоп, – процедил я, глядя в оловянно-серые глаза без проблеска разума. – Когда он тебе прикажет.

Человек сморгнул, глаза мигом потеплели – так, словно нечто, только что крепко державшее его разум, убралось восвояси.

\- Куда вы едете? – переспросил стражник, будто не слышал ни моих заносчивых слов, ни всего, что было сказано ему телохранителями. – Тут в округе ни одного святого места.

\- Мир – не только твоя округа. Мы идём в Кёльн, а оттуда в Аахен.

\- Неблизко… А откуда идёте?

\- Из Равенны.

Человек усмехнулся:

\- Похоже, сеньору вздумалось повидать мир перед смертью.

\- Не нам с тобой его судить, – я улыбнулся, ощутив, как Младшие улетают от заставы. Стражник вздохнул и устало махнул рукой – «проезжайте». Наш караван медленно пересёк заставу, снова утонувшую в пелене дождя.

\- Странный человек, – сказал Папа немного погодя. – Неужели здесь все такие?

\- Вряд ли, монсеньор.

Я бросил взгляд на небо, прикидывая – стоит ли тянуться мыслями к Рафаэлю, или подождать момента, когда связь не выдаст моего нахождения.

\- Я очень хочу видеть Карла, – продолжал понтифик. – Тот порядок, что я увидел здесь, укрепление веры христовой среди людей – всё это должно быть распространено по Ойкумене.

\- А как же Византия? – спросил я тихо.

\- Византия далеко, Альбин. Слишком далеко, чтобы простые смертные принимали её за реальность. А я и Карл тут, рядом, – он загадочно улыбнулся. – Карл может стать равным императору Византии. Для этого нужно совсем немного.

\- Короновать его императором, – прошептал я.

\- Мне казалось, именно для этого ты и везёшь меня в Падеборн. Не так ли, таинственный рыцарь, выдающий себя за монаха? – Лев тихо рассмеялся.

Я бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Понтифик всего лишь шутил, не понимая, как близок он к истине. Ответив ему ничего не значащей улыбкой, я сосредоточился и послал Рафаэлю всего одну мысль.

«Младшие охраняют подступы к городу, мы вблизи Падеборна, инкогнито хранит нас».

5.

Я осмотрел изувеченного пытками Льва, погрузил в глубокий сон и излечил тяжёлые раны, способные привести к смерти этого хоть и крепкого, но уже довольно старого человека. Элесса на всём пути подпитывал его своим Светом, придавая сил и бодрости. Сегодня мой мальчик, наконец, доставил Папу в резиденцию Карла. Они петляли как зайцы, гонимые охотниками, но смогли вырваться и из-под зоркого ока младших ангелов, и уйти от любопытных людских взглядов. И пока Папа, исцелённый мной, отдыхал, я, приняв свой облик, жадно целовал Элессу, прижимая к гобелену. Мои руки с силой скользили по вздрагивающему телу.

\- Если Лев сейчас проснётся, решит, что я одержимый содомит, - смеясь, сказал Эле, обнимая меня. – Позволяю демону овладевать мною.

\- Во-первых, не проснётся, - я скользил губами по выгнутой шее моего любовника, лаская часто пульсирующую жилку. – Во-вторых, разве те слухи не были правдой? Так что, пусть сначала вынет бревно из глаза.

\- …а под властью демонов он уже давно.

Мы оба засмеялись, а потом смех сменился любовным шёпотом и стонами. За это время мы успели соскучиться, и я даже не подозревал, что очень скоро по меркам ангелов мы расстанемся так надолго, что не сможем позволить даже прикосновения…

Вечером Папу навестил будущий император. Карл и Лев изучали друг друга, и взгляды, которыми они обменивались, нельзя было назвать дружелюбными. Но и неприязненными они тоже не были. Скорее, взгляды торговца и покупателя, где каждый пытается оценить, какие выгоды может поиметь со сделки.

Они разговаривали наедине, но я невидимый стоял рядом, с интересом наблюдая за ними и надеясь, что не ошибся в своём выборе.

\- Я хочу знать, ваше святейшество, справедливы ли те обвинения, которые вам предъявляли в Риме?

Дряблые щёки Папы расцветились пунцовыми пятнами, и я ухмыльнулся про себя.

\- Ваше величество, не забывайте, с кем говорите! – голос его был полон искреннего гнева, но твёрд.

\- Простите, ваше святейшество, - Карл поклонился. – Поживите пока тут, оправьтесь от ран. Позже я дам вам свою охрану, чтобы вы могли вернуться в Рим. Поеду следом, чтобы разобраться с этим делом.

\- Вы хотите провести расследование? 

Карл улыбнулся, и по этой улыбке я понял, что какими бы ни были результаты следствия, он не отвернётся от понтифика. Ибо цель оправдывает средства. Карлу необходимо было держать Папу на короткой цепи. А что может быть лучше знания чужих маленьких грешков, которые уже в этой жизни могут повергнуть в ад?

\- Не переживайте, ваше святейшество, я уверен, что вы невиновны, и вас просто оклеветали.

Так, король и понтифик оказались в тесной связке, где Папа был сильнее зависим от короля, и это, несомненно, печалило его тщеславие.

Примерно через полгода всё разрешилось. Расследование Карла привело к тому, что Малатеста и Довичано были осуждены как клеветники и сосланы во Францию. Карл потребовал ото Льва очиститься от обвинений в разврате и содомитстве, и тот был вынужден клясться на Евангелии публично. Свет, до того мерцавший в Папе ярко, потускнел, приблизив его к инферно ещё ближе. 

В образе Алкуина холодным рождественским вечером я стоял в соборе Святого Петра, слушая вместе со всеми праздничную мессу, и чувствовал, как ликует моя душа – всё получается так, как задумывал я. Карл восседал на троне, и лицо его было напряжённым. Я знал, что в душе он торжествовал не меньше моего, но некоторое время ему придётся играть роль недовольного, дабы ублажить византийцев. За день до этого всё было обговорено между понтификом и королём. Карлу оставалось только ждать.

Я осмотрел собор и вдруг увидел Михаэля, не смог удержаться от улыбки. Брат был облачён в монашескую сутану, лицо скрыто капюшоном, но светился так, что мог затмить все храмовые свечи. Однако в суете никто не замечал светлого ангела, почтившего мессу своим присутствием. Я почувствовал, как напрягся Элесса, стоящий в отдалении от меня, среди монахов. Я мысленно обратился к Хелю:

«Пришёл повидаться, братишка?».

«Не надейся, от скуки не томлюсь. Но твоя затея меня определённо забавляет, Сатана. На что ты надеешься?».

«Как всегда, на людей».

«Ты надеешься на их грехи, и поэтому мне уже смешно».

«А ты надеешься на благочестие клятвопреступника?».

«Я надеюсь на Свет в людях, он не поддаётся твоим искушениям».

«Свет – не поддаётся, а люди даже очень».

«Ты не исправим. Посмотрим, чья возьмёт. Прощай».

«До встречи, ангел Света. Привет Габриэлю».

«Не произноси его имя, падший».

«Почему же? Когда мы трахаемся… прости, делаем oum, он очень даже не против слышать своё имя».

«Трахай своего демона, Люцифер, и не зарься на Свет».

Михаэль растворился в толпе, не оставив следа. Я вздохнул – умеет он испортить настроение. Обмениваясь с братом мыслями, я пропустил мгновение, когда Лев подошёл к Карлу. Но увидел, как Папа чуть подрагивающими пальцами водрузил на голову короля императорскую корону, сверкающую самоцветами и золотом.

\- Да здравствует и побеждает Карл Август, Богом венчанный великий римский Император! – торжественно произнёс Лев Третий.

И собор грянул в несколько глоток римлян и франков:

\- Да здравствует и побеждает Император!

Я тоже воодушевлённо кричал, позабыв о Хеле. Карл чуть склонил голову.

\- Если бы я знал, - тихо сказал он, и вокруг тут же наступила давящая тишина. – Если бы я знал, что меня сделают Императором без моего на то позволения… Я не пришёл бы на эту мессу.

Он хорошо играл свою роль, византийские шпионы, несомненно, передадут его слова своим хозяевам. Эта игра, конечно, не обманет тех, кто сам захватывал власть хитростью, коварством и чужой кровью, но будет соблюдено хотя бы подобие нечестолюбивого смирения.

Как и следовало ожидать, властители Византии тут же возненавидели нового императора, но Карлу было не занимать упорства и терпения, которые сломили даже великодержавную гордыню. Однако новый император, этот несносный франкский выскочка, покушался не только на светскую, но и на духовную власть, а этого византийские патриархи точно не могли стерпеть, полагая себя гласом и оком Божьим. Между тем, Карл так же считал себя гласом Бога, внося некоторую смуту в этот благостный божественный диалог.

Мне пришлось пробыть рядом с императором ещё четыре года, поддерживая в нём убеждённость в необходимости изменить Символ Веры. И вот уже монахи-бенедиктинцы распевают новый Символ, а местный патриарх строчит жалобы Льву Третьему, мол, окаянные поют чего-то не то. Лев, желая и угодить своему высокому покровителю, который достаточно рьяно взялся за духовную жизнь подданных, и не отступаться от догмы, пишет в ответ, что в словах нового Символа нет ничего неправильного, но установленные законы, конечно, стоит соблюдать.

Он действительно пытался поговорить с императором, но его попытки не возымели успеха. 

\- Я считаю, ваше святейшество, что Символ Веры нуждается в исправлении. Ибо Святой Августин ошибаться не может, иначе он не был бы святым. К тому же, это окончательно оградит нас от арианства. – Карл тяжело прохаживался по тронной зале. Остановился и вперил колючий взгляд в Папу. – И вы должны быть на моей стороне, ваше святейшество. На моей стороне и на стороне Господа нашего. Помогите мне донести истину до людей, и Господь отблагодарит вас.

Лев вспыхнул.

\- Не много ли вы на себя берёте, ваше величество? Вы даже не богослов, чтобы решать такие вопросы!

Карл усмехнулся.

\- Я не богослов, я помазанник Божий, а значит реку истину. – Он подошёл ко мне, я всё это время находился рядом, хлопнул по плечу. – К тому же, у меня есть учёные люди, которые всё разъяснили мне досконально, и я согласен с их выводами.

Лев метнул на меня испепеляющий взгляд и вышел из зала, даже не поклонившись.

Вероятно, он мог бы согласиться с императором, ибо увяз коготок – всей птичке пропасть. Но задетое когда-то тщеславие не позволяло ему так легко смириться хотя бы с этой мелочью. До самой своей смерти Папа не принимал новый Символ Веры, являя собой надежду Михаэля на твёрдость человеческого духа. Однако мнение Льва уже ничего не меняло.

Как и не изменило ничего несогласие вселенского собора в Аахене с нововведением Карла.

Костяшка домино упала и повлекла за собой остальные.

Умирали императоры, понтифики и патриархи, дряхлела спесивая Византия, распадалась и вновь вставала с колен молодая Империя, а запущенное мною искушение катилось дальше по умам человеческим. Новые властители довольно быстро поняли идею: чтобы владеть душами людей, необходима своя религия, и те, кто желал освободиться от влияния византийских патриархов, прибегали к опыту Карла Великого. И первыми из них были не короли, но Папы Римские, мечтающие главенствовать в христианской империи.

Довольно скоро, опять же по меркам ainoo, через двести лет, упомянутая империя раскололась на две непримиримых части – восточную и западную церкви.

То, что могла бы сделать с душами людей единая церковь под чутким руководством Михаэля, никогда не смогут сделать две церкви, которые, более того, будут враждовать друг с другом, бесконечно обвиняя друг друга в ереси. Это значительно затруднит задачу моему брату. 

Цель была достигнута.

***

Весенний дождь из моросящего грозил превратиться в ливень, но мы с Михаэлем не замечали этого. Стояли друг против друга на нейтральной территории и разглядывали друг друга. Я чувствовал, в каком раздражении был мой близнец. Мокрые волосы сосульками облепили его лицо, туника и плащ прилипли к телу, но он даже не подумал защититься от влаги. 

\- Что ж, - процедил Хель сквозь зубы. – На этот раз ты победил, Сатана. Но не радуйся: даже две половины, которые должны быть единым, могут сделать многое. 

\- Я знаю, Михаэль. Многое, но не столько, сколько задумал ты.

Михаэль скривил губы в усмешке и поднял голову к истекавшему водой небу.

\- Ты идёшь против Создателя, Люцифер. Ты знаешь это?

\- Я иду против тебя, брат. – Я шагнул к нему ближе, и наши взгляды скрестились. – Ты оглупляешь людей, делаешь их стадом баранов, покорных твоему кнуту. Но, полагаю, идея Айше заключалась вовсе не в этом. Так что, против Создателя идёшь ты, искажая Его идею.

Лицо Михаэля окаменело.

\- Я веду этот мир к Порядку, к Свету, а ты ввергаешь его в Хаос и Тьму, Сатана.

\- Что ты называешь порядком? Ходить строем, распевая гимны? Быть одинаковыми с лица, думать одинаковые мысли? Ты лишаешь людей индивидуальности, Михаэль. Но у тебя ничего не выйдет. Потому что они грешны, у них есть слабости и страсти, и грех заставляет каждого человека отличаться от других.

\- Да, а потом сидеть у тебя в инферно вместе со всей своей индивидуальностью, - он расхохотался. – Воистину сатанинская позиция!

Я покачал головой.

\- У людей всегда есть выбор: остаться личностью и оставить себе свой Свет, пройдя через горнило слабостей и страстей. Пройти самим, не держась за чью бы то ни было руку, познавая себя и мир. А ты не даёшь им выбора, Хель, ограничивая догмами. Ты действуешь как плохая нянька, не давая ребёнку даже пукнуть самостоятельно. - Я взял его за грудки, с силой притянув к себе, заглянул в тёмные глаза. – Но повторюсь: не выйдет, брат. Это люди, а не безмозглые заготовки из биомашины.

Оттолкнув Михаэля от себя, я отвернулся и пошёл к открытому уже порталу. 

\- Ты всё равно проиграешь, падший, - донеслось мне вслед. – Рано или поздно ты сгинешь в аду, и никто не вспомнит о тебе. Ибо тем, кто познает вечный Свет, не нужны ни грехи, ни индивидуальность.

Я махнул рукой, не оборачиваясь, думая: ибо тем, кто познает вечный Свет, уже не нужно ничего.

Портал в инферно клубился тенью среди завесы усилившегося дождя. Там меня никто не ждал, я отлучил от себя Элессу больше сорока лет назад, и только маленькая победа согревала мне душу.


End file.
